


Другая цель

by krys_c



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/pseuds/krys_c
Summary: АУ от начала 9 книги:Осенью последнего года войны Сестры Тьмы готовятся похитить Кэлен, чтобы открыть шкатулки Одена и отдать мир во власть Владетеля Подземного мира. Они не знают, что Джегань наблюдает за ними, а он планирует еще какое-то время позволить им действовать самостоятельно, чтобы потом перехватить управление Оденом. Но затем он их глазами видит рядом с Кэлен и Ричардом Никки – и приказывает Сестрам наложить заготовленное для Кэлен заклятье Огненной цепи на нее.Примечание/Предупреждения:по книжному канону. Кровища, ангст и секс по взаимному согласию.





	Другая цель

– Тови, наконец-то! – воскликнула сестра Эрминия. – Достала?  
Самая старшая из сестер, Тови в свои годы уже не могла передвигаться так быстро, как прежде. Но среди жертв, чей дар она забрала за минувшие десятилетия, был мальчик с необычным талантом снимать заклинания-замки. Поэтому именно ее Улиция отправила в хранилище, спрятанное недалеко от Танимуры. Пока остальные Сестры Тьмы осваивали сложнейшее плетение заклинания Огненной цепи, Тови съездила на север, чтобы добыть из хранилища черный волшебный песок. Теперь, после уничтожения Завесы между Древним и Новым миром, каждая его крупинка была величайшим сокровищем – ведь в Башнях Погибели его больше не осталось.  
Сестра Тови с трудом сползла со спины своего мерина и вытащила из-за пояса небольшой кожаный кошель:  
– Немного, но хватит и на Огненную цепь, и на то, чтобы открыть шкатулки, если расходовать с умом. А после, когда Владетель будет в этом мире, мы все получим такую силу, что сможем тварить заклинания без всяких артефактов, – при одной мысли об этом глаза старухи блеснули молодым огнем. – А что у вас? Улиция писала, что вы нашли Мать-Исповедницу. Заклинание готово?  
Привязав мерина в подлеске с остальными лошадьми, Эрминия повела Тови вглубь леса, рассказывая на ходу:  
– Оно оказалось не совсем таким, как мы предполагали, но все к лучшему. После того, как мы набросим и активируем плетение – оно уже готово, Улиция и Цецилия сейчас проводят последнюю настройку на Мать-Исповедницу... Так вот, как только оно будет активировано, Мать-Исповедница станет пустым местом для всех, кроме нас, весь мир забудет о ее существовании. Мы будем контролировать ее через рада-хань, и она принесет нам шкатулки Одена, как...  
– Эрминия, я стара, но на память не жалуюсь, – раздраженно прервала ее Тови. – Я знаю, что такое Огненная цепь!  
– Для своих лет ты слишком нетерпелива, – в тон ей ответила Эрминия. – Я как раз добираюсь до самого лучшего. Мы обнаружили, что заклинание не только заставит всех, кроме нас, забыть о существовании Кэлен, но и сама она забудет, кто такая!  
– Неплохо!  
– А теперь тсс! Лагерь Ричарда – прямо за тем холмом. Если нужно будет – говори шепотом, а лучше молчи.  
Они подошли к укрытию из веток, в котором срывались другие две Сестры Тьмы. Теперь Тови поняла, зачем Улиция послала Эрминию ей навстречу: в сгустившихся сумерках она не сумела бы быстро найти их без посторонней помощи.  
– Наконец-то! – прошептала Улиция, принимая кошель с волшебным песком. – Идем, уже пора. Они ехали весь день и скоро уснут.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Сестры направились к холму. Он густо зарос кустарником, спрятавшись в котором, можно было как на ладони увидеть лагерь Ричарда. Немногочисленный отряд уже поставил палатки. Двое из солдат явно не собирались ложится, но Сестры и не надеялись, что Рал позабудет выставить охрану. Усыпить двоих им не составит труда, лишь бы уснул сам Ричард и те, кто может почувствовать магию Огненной цепи до того, как она накроет лагерь – а затем и весь мир, стирая память о Кэлен в головах всех живущих.  
Все палатки были одинаковые, и Эрминия долго выискивала взглядом ту, из которой они вскоре должны будут забрать Мать-Исповедницу. Наконец она заметила саму жертву: Кэлен шла по лагерю, беседуя с высокой статной блондинкой в черном платье. Эрминия не поверила своим глазам: Никки! Они не видели ее с тех пор, как принесли присягу Ричарду. Ее тогда не было с ними – Джегань уже месяц неотлучно держал ее при себе. Освободившись от власти сноходца, они сбежали и больше ничего не слышали о ней. Но как ее занесло к Ричарду? Вероятно, каким-то образом ускользнув от Джеганя, Никки последовала их примеру и принесла присягу Ралу...  
Кэлен и Никки скрылись в палатке. Лагерь погружался в сон, на лес опустилась тишина.  
Приказ, разорвавший эту тишину, прозвучал для Эмилии громом среди ясного неба.  
– Ваши планы только что поменялись.  
Она не сразу поняла, что этот низкий, слишком знакомый голос звучит не рядом с ней, а в ее голове. По перекошенным ужасом лицам других Сестер было ясно: они тоже слышат его.  
– Задумано неплохо. Я думал позволить вам похитить шкатулки и вмешаться позже, но теперь у меня есть идея получше.  
Сестра Эрминия лихорадочно пыталась найти выход – или хотя бы понять, что произошло. Узы с Ричардом защищают их от сноходца, они ничем не нарушили договора с ним!.. Или решение выкрасть жену Рала было слишком рискованным и отменило договор?!  
– Всегда хотел узнать, – с мрачным юмором продолжал Джегань в ее голове, – Владетель отнимает у вас разум, или присягу ему приносят одни дуры? Я был в вашем сознании все это время. Любопытно было посмотреть, что вы станете делать, решив, что сбежали из-под моей власти. Ваш договор с Ралом смехотворен – он не смог бы вас защитить, если б и хотел, для этого нужна искренняя клятва... Ты сбила меня с мысли, Эрминия, – она почувствовала, что он нахмурился, и сжалась в комок на земле: слишком яркой была память о сокрушительной боли, которую он мог причинить одной силой мысли. – А вам уже пора начинать подготовку. Вы раскопали интересное заклинание, но его жертвой будет не Исповедница. Я приказываю вам наложить Огненную цепь на Никки. И привести ее ко мне.  
Улиция не даром сумела возглавить Сестер Тьмы – остальные еще пытались осознать происходящее, а она уже переключилась на решение поставленной задачи.  
– Ваше Превосходительство, заготовка магического плетения, над которым мы работали несколько дней, рассчитана на Мать-Исповедницу, от неожиданности и испуга она говорила вслух, хотя ему были открыты ее мысли. – Я не могу гарантировать, что она сработает столь же хорошо на другом объекте и не рекомендую...  
– Сработает или нет?  
– Да, Ваше Превосходительство, но... – она поперхнулась, почувствовав, что он едва сдерживает ярость. – Если впоследствии возникнут небольшие сложности, я предприму все для их устранения и...  
– Какого рода сложности?  
– Нну, если кто-то вспомнит ее, или сможет увидеть – что крайне маловероятно, но все же...  
– Приступайте, – отрезал Джегань.

Он слишком долго не знал, где она. Полтора года прошло с того дня, когда она ушла. "Я уничтожу для тебя Ричарда Рала" – бросила, выходя, и он отпустил. И хотя она сама призналась, что не знает, когда вернется, отпустить ее показалось правильным – тогда.  
Он часто вспоминал их последнюю ночь. Полумрак спальни – еще один захваченный дворец, еще одна страна, покорившаяся Ордену – запахи страсти и крови... В ту ночь он дал понять, что хочет всегда видеть ее рядом с собой, что готов сделать ее своей королевой. Сам Владетель вряд ли сумел бы понять, что движет этой женщиной. Джегань предложил ей, рабыне, власть, славу и почти бесконечно долгую жизнь в роскоши. Она бросила все и ушла. Не имея возможности дотянуться до ее сознания, он искал тех, кто мог ее видеть – но она словно исчезла из мира живых. "Да, я видела Никки – она была на пути в забвение," – той же осенью сказала Мать-Исповедница, но он не поверил... Почти не поверил. Он не хотел принять возможность того, что больше не увидит Никки. И вот теперь она была перед ним – глазами Сестер Тьмы он смотрел, как она ходит по лагерю врага, беседует о чем-то, готовится лечь спать... В палатке Рала. Если она собиралась убить Искателя, у нее было предостаточно возможностей это сделать. Чем Ричард приворожил ее?! Не важно. Она жива – он знал, она не могла просто сгинуть, и ждать еще дольше не собирался.

Ричарда разбудили крики незнакомой птицы. Выбравшись из палатки, он огляделся и сразу увидел ее – небольшая серенькая пичужка с густо-синими полосками на крыльях. Она сидела на ветке дуба и громко приветствовала только что поднявшееся солнце.  
Глубоко вдохнув по-утреннему прохладный воздух, Ричард с наслаждением потянулся. Как же здесь красиво! Природа всегда и везде прекрасна – от Вестландии до Древнего мира. Люди же, напротив... Впрочем, нет, люди тоже повсюду одинаковые: везде хватает мерзавцев, но и прекрасных, честных людей с благородной душой тоже можно встретить в любом уголке мира.  
Ричард обернулся на шорох: Кэлен, приподняв полог, выбралась из палатки.  
– Доброе утро!  
– Действительно, доброе, – она огляделась, щурясь от яркого света.  
Ричард залюбовался. Как же она красива – и как бесконечно дорога ему!  
Из палатки появилась Кара.  
– Никки еще спит? – спросил ее Ричард. – Я разбужу ее, нам скоро в путь. Кара, займешься костром?  
– Кто?  
– Ты. Костром, – он улыбнулся и добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
Он неоднократно слышал, что лорду Ралу не пристало просить подчиненных выполнить его приказы, но по-прежнему считал, что вежливость важнее. К тому же Кара – прежде всего друг, и только потом – подчиненная.  
– Кто еще спит? – переспросила она.  
– Никки, – он наклонился и заглянул в палатку. Там никого не оказалось.  
– А я-то думал, что проснулся первым, – заметил Ричард. – Спросонья не заметил, что ее нет.  
– Кого нет?  
Что-то в голосе Кэлен заставило его выпрямиться и повернуться к ней.  
– Ричард, о ком ты говоришь?  
Это начинало пугать.  
– Никки же. Блондинка, голубоглазая, ростом чуть повыше тебя, – Ричард чувствовал себя очень глупо, описывая Кэлен человека, которого она отлично знала. – В черном платье.  
– Красивая? – спросила Кара.  
– Сногсшибательная, но не в этом де...  
– Лорду Ралу приснился сон, – Кара кивнула Кэлен. – Должно быть, очень яркий.  
Ричард окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
– Кэлен, Кара! Как вы можете не помнить ее? Она – наш верный друг. Это из-за нее мы в Древнем мире сейчас: она похитила меня прошлой осенью и увезла в Алтур-Ранг, поэтому...  
– Какой интересный верный друг, – хмыкнула Кара.  
– Ричард, мы в Древнем мире потому, что после выборов в Андерите, после того, как... – Кэлен запнулась, – Как меня избили, ты сказал, что не поведешь армию Д'Харианской империи против Ордена. Ты увез меня в Вестландию, в самую глушь, и построил там...  
– Дом, и мы думали остаться в нем на зиму, – подхватил Ричард, – но Никки нашла нас там, наложила на тебя материнское заклятье, и мне пришлось поехать с ней, чтобы она не убила тебя.  
– И это наш союзник? Лорд Рал, мне не пристало придираться к вашим словам, но это звучит как бред.  
– Она изменилась, – раздраженно воскликнул Ричард. – Она хотела увидеть жизнь такой, как есть, хотела научиться ценить ее - потому я ей и понадобился, она чувствовала, что я могу показать ей... – он не договорил. – Как вы можете ее не помнить, она была с нами только вчера! Она легла с нами в одной палатке!  
Вокруг начали просыпаться, кто-то спросил, что стряслось.  
– Ричард, – успокаивающе произнесла Кэлен, – В палатке мы были втроем. А в Древний мир пришли потому, что решили: если ты отказываешься возглавить войска против Джеганя, можно вместо этого подорвать авторитет Ордена в самом сердце Древнего мира, лишить врага поддержки из его родных земель. Мы провели здесь почти год, зато столица восстала против власти Ордена!  
– Мы? Ты провела большую часть года в Срединных землях. Как я слышал, тебе удалось основательно потрепать войско Джеганя, хотя у него солдат в несколько раз больше, чем у нас.  
– Этого не было, – тихо сказала Кэлен.  
– А что было?! Или, лучше, чего еще не было? Никки, материнского заклятья… может, и свадьбы Уоррена с Верной?.. Ты сама рассказывала мне о ней!  
– Свадьба была. Они… написали нам, – уже не так уверенно произнесла Кэлен. – Кара, как они сообщили нам о свадьбе? Глупость какая, я уже сама начинаю путаться…  
– Путевой дневник? – предположила Кара. – Или могли передать письмо с одним из посыльных, Бендж… генерал Мейфферт все время держал нас в курсе событий на севере.  
– И где же это письмо?  
Кэлен пожала плечами:  
– Да где угодно. Бунт в Алтур-Ранге, наши разъезды по другим городам, вся эта история с Бандакаром… Скорее всего, мне вообще не пришло в голову сохранить его. Или, может, лежит себе в той комнатушке, которую мы снимали в столице…  
– _Мы_ ничего и никогда там не снимали, Кэлен. Снимал я, и жил в ней с Никки. Именно по ее желанию комнату покрасили в этот чудовищный лососево-розовый цвет. Помнишь, она потом призналась, что терпеть его не может, просто не думала, что я сумею найти такую краску.  
– По тому, что вы рассказываете, характер у этой Никки премерзкий, – заметила Кара.  
Ричард, подавив раздражение, собрался объяснить ей, что к чему, но Кэлен жестом остановила его.  
– Так мы ни к чему не придем. Нам надо ехать. Ты проснешься окончательно, сон, если это был сон, поблекнет… Ричард, не злись, я на твоей стороне. Но того, о чем ты говоришь, не было.  
Он попробовал еще раз:  
– Кара, говоришь, генерал Мейфферт все время держал нас в курсе?  
Она кивнула.  
– Покажите мне хоть одно письмо. Любое.  
– Ричард, разве ты не помнишь, что гонцы приносили устные сообщения? Никто не должен был узнать, что ты в Алтур-Ранге. Письма – это слишком опасно.  
– Хорошо, – протянул он. – Тогда так: ты чуть не назвала его по имени. Когда вы успели так близко познакомиться?  
– Он же недавно стал генералом. А до того, капитаном, приезжал с докладом в Вестландию, в тот домик в горах.  
– В горах рано ложится снег. Мы должны были уехать оттуда в середине осени, или пришлось бы остаться зимовать – верно?  
– Так и было.  
– Зная тебя, у него было маловато времени, чтобы завоевать твою симпатию, не находишь?  
Кара покраснела – и задумалась.  
– Кандир, – Кэлен повернулась к одному из соратников Ричарда. – Скажи, ты видел вчера блондинку в черном платье?  
Он покачал головой. Кэлен повысила голос:  
– Кто-нибудь из вас ее видел?  
Повстанцы успели окружить их, разбуженные громким голосом Ричарда и удивленные его тоном. Теперь они все качали головами.  
– Вы уверены?  
– Такую я б запомнил, – донеслось из задних рядов. Вокруг засмеялись.  
Кэлен повернулась к Ричарду.  
– По-моему, вопрос решен.  
Заметив, что он сбит с толку и, похоже, обижен на нее, она коснулась его руки и добавила куда мягче:  
– Тебе в самом деле показалось. Может быть, это от усталости – вспомни, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Я уверена, это помрачение скоро пройдет. А если нет – Зедд наверняка знает, как помочь.  
Его лицо просветлело.  
– Зедд! Ну конечно. Он сможет в этом разобраться. Жаль, он никогда не видел Никки, но наверняка догадается, что за магия тут замешана!  
Кэлен облегченно вздохнула:  
– Тогда в путь!

Джегань никогда не отличался терпением. Сейчас, зная, где Никки, зная, что ее скоро доставят ему, он проклинал каждую милю между Древним миром и Эйдиндрилом. Эти клуши, Сестры Тьмы, продвигались на север со скоростью черепах. Он с трудом подавил желание рвануть на юг с небольшим отрядом, предоставив армии плестись следом, но был вынужден признать, что это было бы уже чересчур.  
По крайней мере теперь он мог наблюдать за ней, хотя это было почти невыносимо: видеть ее так близко и знать, что она окажется рядом с ним еще не скоро.  
Никки казалась совершенно сбитой с толку, но держалась с достоинством. Сестры не снизошли до каких-либо объяснений, и она только из их разговоров друг с другом узнала, что ее везут к Императору. Эта новость не произвела на нее никакого впечатления – будь проклято ее вечное безразличие ко всему на свете!  
Тови, глазами которой он смотрел в тот момент, вздрогнула, почувствовав его раздражение. По-видимому, страх лишил ее последних мозгов: она принялась ругать Никки, чтобы та не смела прислушиваться к их разговорам. Никки, холодно взглянув на бранящуюся старуху, отвернулась. Тови направила поток силы в рада-хань на ее шее, и Никки, сдавленно вскрикнув от боли, упала на колени.  
Почти в тот же миг от боли завопила уже Тови. _Сделай так еще раз,_ – гремел голос в ее голове, – _и я сотворю с тобой такое, что ты будешь умолять Владетеля забрать твою жалкую душонку!_ Джегань был в бешенстве. Он не приказывал ей наказать Никки, как посмела эта жалкая тварь решать за Императора?!  
Наконец он отпустил ее. Глазами Улиции он увидел, как старуха сжалась в комок на земле.  
Никки за время экзекуции успела подняться с колен и сесть у костра. Голубые глаза смотрели в огонь. Никки всегда отлично скрывала свои чувства, но сейчас Джегань прочитал в них то, чего никогда не думал увидеть: благодарность.  
Он не был до конца уверен, что ему не показалось (насколько все было бы проще, имей он доступ к ее сознанию!), но попытаться сыграть на этом стоило. Сейчас Никки не помнит ни его, ни даже себя. Она решила, что он вступился за нее, и благодарна. От прежней Никки такого чувства было не добиться – как и многих других.  
Джегань мог бы отдать мысленный приказ всем Сестрам Тьмы одновременно, но тогда Никки не о чем бы не узнала. Он заговорил через Улицию:  
– Я вижу, вы неверно поняли свои роли. До конца пути считайте себя эскортом Никки, – он повернулся к ней. – Знаю, эскорт из них довольно убогий. Ничего более приличного не оказалось под рукой. Это ненадолго: здесь тебя ждет более достойное обращение, – он перевел взгляд на остальных Сестер Тьмы. – Ваша задача – сопроводить ее ко мне. Если понадобится – защищать в пути. Обращайтесь к ней с уважением.  
Взглянув на Никки, он убедился: она оценила его вмешательство.  
Он подумал, что не станет наказывать ее за то, что она присоединилась к Ралу – все равно она не помнит этого. В глубине души он не был уверен, что она сможет пережить наказание, адекватное ее измене, а она была нужна ему живой. В прежние времена ему иной раз казалось, что для него ее жизнь значит больше, чем для нее самой. С какой жадностью она принимала боль! И с каким ледяным безразличием терпела внимание... С этой женщиной все было наоборот, ее непредсказуемость выводила его из себя – но и притягивала.  
Сейчас, похоже, боль не так уж привлекала Никки. Она неуловимо изменилась и казалась более… живой. Джеганю это понравилось.  
На этот раз все будет иначе. Слишком странно они расстались тем летом в Андерите, слишком многого он так и не сумел в ней понять. Огненная цепь дала ему уникальный шанс, и он его не упустит.

К немалому огорчению Кэлен, Ричард и в последующие дни продолжал наставать, что Никки ему не приснилась. Он все порывался найти кого-нибудь, кто тоже ее помнит, пока встреча с Виктором Касселлой не убедила его в тщетности этой надежды. Их пути пересеклись недалеко от границы: Виктор ездил в Танимуру и теперь возвращался в родной Алтур-Ранг с тревожной вестью о карательных отрядах, которые Джегань отправил в Древний мир разобраться с повстанцами. Ричард как бы между делом упомянул женщину, которую Виктор и все остальные считали его женой, когда он жил в Алтур-Ранге.  
– Как?! – изумился Касселла. – На самом деле Кэлен тебе не жена?  
На этот раз Ричард даже не стал объяснять про Никки.  
– Конечно, жена, – заверил он. – Я криво выразился.  
Вопрос был исчерпан. По той или иной причине Никки исчезла, и никто, кроме него, не помнил о ее существовании. Ричард был уверен, что исчезла она не по своей воле.  
Тем вечером он долго стоял на холме недалеко от стоянки, глядя на удаляющихся соратников. Все повстанцы ушли на юг с Касселлой: предстояло найти способ отразить нападение отрядов Ордена на Алтур-Ранг. Было ясно, что необходим хорошо продуманный план: с карательными отрядами шли волшебники. Ричард тревожился за друзей и при других обстоятельствах непременно отправился бы с ними, чтобы помочь. Но тогда некому будет спасать Никки – а в том, что она нуждается в спасении, он не сомневался.  
За его спиной послышался шорох.  
– Кэлен волнуется за вас, лорд Рал.  
– Мне очень жаль, Кара, – вздохнул он, садясь в густую траву. – Но ей придется понять, что я не могу для спокойствия окружающих сделать вид, будто не помню Никки.  
Кара опустилась рядом.  
– Вы сердитесь на нее?  
– Нет.  
Он действительно не сердился – трудно сердиться на ту, кого любишь больше всего на свете.  
– Но мне горько, что она не хочет мне поверить. Повторяет, что она на моей стороне, и действительно так думает, но... – он махнул рукой. – И ведь это не в первый раз. Помнишь первое появление шимов? Курицу, что не курица? Мне мало кто поверил, но Кэлен была настроена скептичнее всех. Так и сейчас. Ты ведь тоже не помнишь Никки, но ты слушаешь с открытым сердцем. Когда я нашел верный аргумент – указал на то, что по вашей версии вы с Мейффертом знакомы слишком недолго – ты задумалась.  
– Возможно, вы просто еще не нашли верного для Кэлен аргумента.  
– Возможно, она не слишком хочет слушать мои аргументы, – с болью в голосе ответил Ричард.  
– Знаете, что я думаю?.. Лорд Рал, – Кара перебила сама себя, – Это не мое дело, и все, что я имею сказать – это только предположения. Возможно, я не вправе их высказывать, но если вы хотите, я поделюсь.  
– Конечно, Кара. Ты – мой друг и друг Кэлен.  
– Мне кажется... Кэлен, конечно, счастлива и бесконечно благодарна вам, что вы нашли способ дать ей то, о чем каждая Исповедница с детства запрещает себе мечтать: брак по любви. Но она выросла в семье, где отец беспрекословно подчинялся матери и не имел собственного мнения. Кэлен не хотела таких же отношений для себя, но до встречи с вами была уверена, что ничто другое ей недоступно. Думаю, она пока просто не очень знает, что делать, когда вы, ее муж, высказываете что-то, в чем она не видит смысла. Ей трудно это принять, трудно сориентироваться, потому что в семье ее родителей такого никогда не происходило и не могло произойти.  
Обдумав ее слова, Ричард кивнул.  
– Спасибо, Кара. Я не смотрел с такой стороны. Пойдем, – он поднялся, стряхивая с себя травинки.  
Когда они вернулись к костру, Кэлен с улыбкой поднялась им навстречу. Ричард улыбнулся в ответ.

Императорский шатер снаружи выглядел как нечто среднее между юртой кочевника и дворцом. Тяжелый плотный полог, прикрывавший вход, был расшит золотом и серебром. Улиция откинула его в сторону, чтобы пройти, и Никки услышала тихий звон колокольцев.  
Внутреннее пространство шатра поражало вычурной роскошью. Пол устилало множество богатых ковров, вдоль украшенных экзотическими картинами стен стояла мебель из драгоценных пород дерева. На полированных столиках красовались хрупкие чаши и вазы – подлинные произведения искусства. В тяжелых подсвечниках мерцали ароматические свечи. У противоположной стены Никки заметила секретер, полки которого были заставлены книгами – настоящее сокровище! Даже отсюда она видела, что книги старые и, наверняка, редкие. Небрежно оставленные на столешнице перо, золотая чернильница и несколько исписанных страниц подсказали ей, что книги здесь держали не только в качестве дорогого украшения.  
В середине шатра Никки увидела возвышение, на котором стояло кресло с резными подлокотниками. Позолота и алый шелк – вкус императора явно не отличался оригинальностью.  
Часть шатра была отделена тяжелыми портьерами. Раздвинув их небрежным, но неожиданно мощным взмахом руки, навстречу Сестрам Тьмы шагнул мускулистый бритоголовый мужчина. Он был ненамного выше Никки. По тому, как он держался, она поняла: перед ней Император. Одет он был просто: черные штаны и жилет из овчины, зато на массивной шее поблескивало не менее дюжины разнообразных золотых цепей. Еще одна тонкая цепочка тянулась от серьги в левом ухе к кольцу в ноздре. Ее блеск резко контрастировал с абсолютной чернотой его глаз. Белков не было – только чернильно-черное нечто. Каким-то непостижимым образом это не мешало понять, куда именно он смотрит.  
– Никки! Я тебя заждался.  
Поприветствовать остальных он не удосужился.  
– Мы ехали так быстро, как могли, Ваше Превосходительство, – подала голос Улиция. – Теперь, когда мы здесь, нужно ли мне проколоть ей губу, или вы предпочтете сделать это сами?  
Никки похолодела. Когда они встретили авангард армии Джеганя, специально посланный солдат, вооружившись тонким, но ржавым шилом, вставил по золотому кольцу в нижнюю губу каждой из сопровождавших ее женщин. Кольцо было знаком того, что они служат Императору, а золото указывало на их ценность.  
– Улиция, Улиция, – он покачал головой, – Разве можно в твоем возрасте быть настолько тупой? Я же предупреждал, что не потерплю неуважения к Никки.  
Улиция посерела.  
– Она не рабыня, – продолжал Джегань, – В отличие от вас. Вон с глаз моих. Улиция, ты – к солдатам, чтобы лучше усвоить урок. Остальные – брысь.

Они остались одни. Никки пребывала в легком замешательстве: Император был явно рад ей, причем искренне, но что-то было не так. Возможно, он просто не лишком умел проявлять радость. Возможно, было что-то еще.  
Он подошел ближе.  
– Я... давно хотел снова увидеть тебя, Никки.  
Странный выбор слов. Разве не проще было сказать, что скучал?  
– Я не помню тебя.  
Он усмехнулся – беззлобно, словно в самом деле находил ситуацию забавной:  
– Не часто доводится слышать такое. Меня редко забывают.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Вблизи она рассмотрела, что его глаза не были сплошь черными: по графитно-серому фону, точно рваные грозовые тучи, скользили черные тени.  
– А ты ничуть не изменилась. Все так же бесстрашна и все так же непочтительна.  
Он наклонился и провел большим пальцем по ее щеке. В этой странной ласке она на миг ощутила угрозу, хотя сама не могла понять, что именно ее встревожило.  
– Это мне в тебе и нравится, дорогуша.  
– Ты знал меня близко?  
– Ближе некуда.  
Она почувствовала его руку на пояснице и снова удивилась своему восприятию: жест был собственнический и интимный, но навел ее на мысли о том, как пробуют глубину реки, не зная брода. Император явно ждал ее реакции – знать бы, какой! Должно быть, когда-то ей нравилось быть с ним... Сейчас она ничего не испытывала к нему.  
– Сестры сказали, на мне заклятье, – она шагнула вбок, уходя от прикосновения. Он будто хотел удержать ее, но затем позволил отступить. – Они отказались говорить, что произошло. Быть может, ты расскажешь?  
– Я и сам знаю меньше, чем хотел бы, – он шагнул на возвышение и опустился в кресло. – Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты собиралась убить Рала, нашего общего врага. Полагаю, он нашел способ захватить тебя. Очень долгое время я не знал, где ты. Когда Сестры Тьмы выследили Рала, я приказал им освободить тебя и...  
– Они тоже хорошо меня знают, верно? И ненавидят.  
– Завидуют, – отмахнулся он. – Ты была одной из них когда-то.  
– Когда-то?  
– До того, как я приблизил тебя. Ты куда выше их, Никки, умнее, ты знаешь свет Истиной веры. Они выполняют мои приказы, потому что лишены выбора, а ты по собственному желанию борешься за светлое будущее человечества.  
Это звучало... Вдохновляюще. Если бы не одно "но":  
– Сейчас я даже не помню, что мешает этому будущему наступить.  
– Я лично все расскажу тебе. Но это может не понадобиться: есть способ вернуть твою память, -  
он чуть улыбнулся, видя ее интерес. – В самом сердце дворца Рала хранятся шкатулки Одена, источник древнего и мощного волшебства. С ней мы одержим мгновенную победу в этой затянувшейся войне, покончим с тиранией магии во всем мире – и, если Сестры сумеют разобраться в плетении, вернем тебе воспоминания. Ты должна только принести мне эти шкатулки.  
– Я? – изумилась Никки. – И как я это сделаю?  
– Эти дуры ничего не сказали тебе, да? – он выдержал паузу, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за ней. – Заклинание, стершее твою память, сделало тебя невидимой.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону тяжелой занавеси, прикрывавшей выход из шатра:  
– Там, снаружи, стоит охрана. Подойди к ним. Попробуй сделать так, чтобы они тебя заметили.  
Вход в шатер охраняли два высоких мускулистых солдата в кожаных доспехах. Они не обернулись, когда Никки вышла, и, казалось, даже не услышали нежный перезвон колокольцев. Она окликнула их, обошла кругом, помахала рукой перед носом одного из них.  
– Убедилась?  
Оба солдата вздрогнули, повернулись к возникшему на пороге Императору и коротко, по-военному поклонились. Один из них при этом едва не задел Никки плечом, но все равно не заметил.  
Джегань отвел полог в сторону, приглашая ее вернуться. На лицах солдат отразилось плохо скрытое недоумение.  
– Да не вы, болваны.  
Те с явным облегчением заняли свои места.

– Значит, меня видят только одаренные? – спросила Никки, присаживаясь на край низкой кушетки.  
– Не-ет, – протянул Джегань, садясь рядом с ней. – Все намного интереснее.  
Он откинулся на обтянутую парчой спинку – та протестующе скрипнула – и жестом поманил Никки сесть глубже. Вместо этого она села еще прямее, чуть повернувшись к нему.  
\- Предлагаешь мне гадать?  
После яркого света снаружи интерьер шатра тонул в полумраке, а глаза Императора снова казались совсем черными. Никки стало не по себе от его тяжелого, жадного взгляда.  
– Тебя видят только Сестры Тьмы, – ответил он наконец. – Они вообще могут много такого, что не под силу большинству одаренных. Для остальных тебя не существует.  
– А ты?  
– О, я тебя очень даже вижу, – он окинул ее таким взглядом, что она почувствовала себя голой. – Позаимствовал эту способность у Сестер. Иначе пришлось бы все время держать одну из них под рукой, чтобы смотреть на тебя ее глазами... А я слишком давно не оставался с тобой наедине.  
Массивная рука сжала ее бедро сквозь ткань платья. При всей красноречивости взглядов Никки не ожидала, что он так скоро начнет распускать руки. Такой поворот ее ничуть не устраивал.  
– Должно быть, я тоже скучала, но сейчас этого не помню. С моей точки зрения, я знаю тебя не больше часа.  
Он смотрел на нее выжидающе, явно не понимая, к чему она ведет.  
– Мне нужно время. Узнать тебя, узнать себя, а еще лучше – вспомнить. Расскажи, как добыть шкатулки.  
– Расскажу, и даже провожу тебя туда, хоть и не лично: меня там слишком хорошо знают, – снова эта усмешка, словно он делился с ней чем-то личным, что только она могла понять. – Но это подождет до завтра. Тебя слишком долго не было.  
– То есть мое мнение в расчет не принимается? Мне показалось, ты говорил, что я не рабыня.  
Он издал глухой животный рык. Вскочил.  
– Пес с тобой, – он широким шагом пересек шатер, рывком откинул полог. – Оседлать двух коней! – рявкнул он кому-то.  
Несколько успокоившись, он принялся мерить шагами пространство от одной стены до другой. Никки подозревала, что он отдал еще несколько приказов, но уже не вслух. Она осталась сидеть на кушетке – боком, спиной к входу.  
Спустя некоторое время тихо звякнули колокольцы.  
– А, вот и Дарвик.  
Никки внезапно спиной ощутила знакомый тяжелый взгляд. Обернувшись, она увидела молодого человека лет двадцати. Ничем не примечательная внешность и явная привычка сутулиться совершенно не вязались с выражением его серых глаз: Император смотрел на нее с двух сторон сразу. В обоих взглядах читалось удовольствие – "мне нравится то, что я вижу", говорили их глаза, "мне нравится смотреть на тебя со всех сторон". Никки поморщилась: это было слишком противоестественно.  
– Расслабься, – ухмыльнулся Джегань.  
Выражение лица молодого мага не изменилось. Его личность была полностью подавлена, он вряд ли осознавал происходящее.  
– Идем, – произнес сноходец, заставляя мальчишку протянуть руку в приглашающем жесте.  
Игнорируя живую куклу, она направилась к выходу:  
– Идем.

Кэлен стояла рядом с Ричардом на балконе в Народном дворце. Внизу, на площади, сотни людей опустились на колени.  
– Магистр Рал ведет нас, – зазвучал многоголосый хор.  
Пальцы Ричарда сжали мраморную балюстраду с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Кэлен знала: ему не нравилось быть объектом всеобщего поклонения, хотя он и понимал всю важность уз.  
– Магистр Рал наставляет нас. Магистр Рал защищает нас.  
По тому, как нахмурился Ричард, Кэлен поняла: он думает о бесчисленной орде, марширующей сейчас через равнины Азрита. Безумные фанатики и чудовищно жестокий полководец вели ее сюда, к последнему оплоту здравого смысла, еще не павшему под натиском последователей Ордена.  
Вернувшись в Новый мир, Ричард, Кэлен и Кара узнали, что Джегань разделил войско. Оставив часть у перевалов к востоку от Эйдиндрила, где продолжались бои с пытавшимися удержать границу д’харианцами, он повел большую часть армии на юг через Срединные земли, чтобы затем войти в Д’Хару с юга. Ричард решил, что безопаснее будет не мчаться навстречу врагу, надеясь проскользнуть мимо него в Эйдиндрил и Замок Волшебника, а опередить его. Добравшись до Народного дворца, Ричард мог воспользоваться услугами Сильфиды и попасть прямиком в Замок Волшебника, где, как они надеялись, и находился сейчас Зедд.  
– В сиянии славы твоей — наша сила. В милосердии твоем — наше спасение, – продолжала толпа.  
Как сможет Ричард спасти их – всех этих людей, рассчитывающих на него – когда у врага столь огромный численный перевес? Конечно, Народный дворец за все тысячи лет существования еще никому не удавалось захватить. Но и войн такого масштаба прежде не видел ни Новый, ни даже Древний мир. Что может Ричард сделать против врага, уже захватившего все известные земли?!  
– В мудрости твоей — наше смирение. Вся наша жизнь — служение тебе. Вся наша жизнь принадлежит тебе, – закончили люди на площади.  
– Граждане Д’Хары! – громким, звучным голосом воззвал Ричард.  
Кэлен вздрогнула от неожиданности. Он не говорил, что собирается произносить речь. Впрочем, возможно, он принял это решение только сейчас. Он не нуждался в репетициях.  
– Я благодарю вас за доверие и сделаю все возможное, чтобы оправдать его. Сейчас, в это тяжелое для всех нас время, как никогда важно не отчаиваться и действовать сообща. Только так у нас есть шанс выстоять в нашей борьбе – борьбе против тирании, отвергающей здравый смысл и саму Жизнь. Это касается всех нас. Вот почему я обращаюсь к вам за помощью.  
В толпе поднялся тихий гул: удивленные люди уверяли своего магистра в готовности сделать все, что он скажет. Как и они, Кэлен гадала, что задумал муж.  
– Прежде всего я прошу всех одаренных встретиться со мной в большом тронном зале за час до заката. Распространите мою просьбу, чтобы ее услышали во всех уголках дворца. Мне не важно, насколько силен ваш дар – если вы когда-либо учились хоть чему-то, читали магические книги, возможно, именно вам попадалась информация, которая нужна мне.  
Кэлен ощутила смутную тревогу.  
– Теперь я обращаюсь к неодаренным. Многие из вас живут бок о бок с волшебниками, у многих есть или были родственники с даром. Постарайтесь вспомнить: не доводилось ли вам слышать о заклинании, которое способно заставить человека исчезнуть из памяти других? Если вспомните что-то подобное, приходите ко мне. В любое время дня и ночи.  
Люди на площади пришли в замешательство.  
– Моя последняя просьба обращена ко всем вам, как одаренным, так и неодаренным. На стенах по всему дворцу вскоре появятся вот такие листовки, – Ричард поднял руку с листком бумаги и пронес его слева направо по широкой дуге, чтобы все на площади смогли его рассмотреть. Кэлен мельком увидела рисунок грифелем. Это был портрет невероятно красивой молодой женщины.  
– Если вы увидите ее – постарайтесь заговорить с ней, задержать, а если сможете – приведите ее ко мне! Не получится – сообщите, где и когда вы ее видели. Эта женщина – не враг, наоборот, она может стать ключом в нашей победе. Кто-то попытался сделать так, чтобы мы лишились ее помощи, и я уверен, что это тот же враг, с которым мы ведем войну. Если вы планируете покинуть дворец, я прошу вас держать глаза открытыми и за его пределами. Она может быть где угодно, эти листовки будут разосланы повсюду. Даже в Древний мир.  
Кэлен в ужасе закрыла глаза. Мир вот-вот погрузится во тьму, а Ричард рассылает листовки и ищет несуществующую женщину!

На закате они расположились на ночлег меж огромных камней, невесть как попавших так далеко от гор и каменоломен. Неподъемного вида глыбы были расположены по кругу. Некоторые из них упали. Никки полагала, что это остатки какого-то сооружения, столь древнего, что его строители давно канули в забвение. Возможно, они жили здесь до того, как в Новый мир пришли первые переселенцы. Не факт, что они вообще принадлежали к людскому племени.  
– В Народном дворце тебе может пригодиться пара трюков... смотри, – юноша подсел к ней и странно дернул шеей: в отличие от него, сноходец не имел привычки сутулиться и сейчас приноравливался к чужому телу.  
– Как ты это делаешь? – спросила она. – Сейчас, когда ты не просто дергаешь за ниточки, а присутствуешь здесь в его теле, что делает твое собственное? Сидит в глубокой медитации, или..?  
– Вообще-то прямо сейчас я играю в карты с Кадолином и Дексом. И, к слову, выигрываю. Расщепление сознания: я здесь и там одновременно. Здесь мне нравится больше, – рука мальчишки нехарактерно уверенным жестом обхватила ее за талию и заставила придвинуться ближе. – Гляди сюда, пригодится. Сам я не владею магией, кроме своего дара, но управляя тем, кто владеет магией Приращения, могу использовать ее. Смотри, вот так можно зажечь огонь...  
На объяснения ушло немало времени. Солнце скрылось за далекие горы, и равнины Азрита погрузились во тьму. Никки порадовалась правильно выбранному месту привала: если б не окружавшие их монолиты, вспыхивающий между пальцев мага огонь был бы виден на мили вокруг. Джеганю не слишком хорошо давался контроль над ним – дар мальчишки откликался мгновенно и мощно, а вот уменьшить силу его проявления было уже труднее. Зато теорию император объяснял весьма неплохо, в его словах чувствовались немалые познания и искреннее увлечение. Но все попытки Никки следовать его указаниям остались безрезультатны. Наконец он накрыл ее руки своими, заставляя прекратить попытки, и пригляделся к ней сквозь темноту.  
– Жесткий контроль, – пробормотал он с чуть расфокусированным взглядом человека, смотрящего не только обычным, но и магическим зрением. – Улиция, сучка трусливая...  
Он положил руки на ошейник с обеих сторон, прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь – и Никки почувствовала силу, текущую сквозь нее, а через миг с изумлением осознала, что это ее собственный дар.  
Джегань провел большими пальцами по ее ключицам:  
– Так-то лучше.  
Ошейник остался на ней, но больше не сдерживал магию. Никки отстранилась и попробовала использовать ее. Огонек заплясал на ладони, вспыхнул ярче, тут же по ее воле сжался до размеров искры и снова развернулся золотисто-рыжим цветком.  
Она улыбнулась и спросила:  
– Как идет игра?  
– Неплохо.  
– Легко выигрывать, когда видишь, какие карты у всех остальных? – подначила она.  
– Я не заглядываю в их головы. Это убивает весь интерес.  
– Ты умеешь проигрывать?  
– Я умею выигрывать, не прибегая к дару.  
Никки кивнула, принимая ответ.  
– Зачем на мне ошейник? – спросила она через некоторое время.  
– Для твоей же безопасности. Ты, дорогуша, обладаешь огромной силой, но сейчас не помнишь, как ей управлять. Рада-хань не позволит тебе навредить себе по незнанию.  
Она снова кивнула и поежилась – ночами ветер на равнинах Азрита пробирал до костей. Он не замедлил воспользоваться этим: начал объяснять, как плетется заклинание для защиты от холода, очень собственническим жестом обняв ее за плечи. К тому времени, когда она начала понимать суть плетения, горячая ладонь перекочевала с ее плеча к ключице и начала сползать к правой груди. Она оттолкнула его.  
– Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я отдамся этому мальчишке?! Держи руки своей марионетки подальше от меня.  
– Никогда не задумывался о возможности трахнуть тебя на расстоянии, – расхохотался он. - Это могло бы быть… – На ее взгляд он ответил усмешкой. – Ну хорошо, убедила. Я подожду более… неопосредованной возможности. 

Джегань умел признавать ошибки, и сейчас понимал, что столкнулся с довольно неожиданной сложностью: он по-прежнему хотел получить силу Одена, но снять с Никки заклятие он теперь не согласился бы ни за что. Лишившись памяти, она осталась собой, но без того ледяного равнодушия, которое некогда привлекло его интерес. Позже это самое равнодушие и стало основной проблемой: пробиться сквозь него не получалось, что бы Джегань ни делал.  
Сейчас Никки все так же держалась с достоинством королевы, была спокойна и уверена в себе, хотя ситуация, в которой она оказалась, могла сбить с толку кого угодно. Но еще она охотно говорила с ним, не делала вид, что ей плевать на все и всех (в особенности на него), а столь свойственное ей прежде презрение исчезло. Нет, он не позволит ей стать такой, какой она была до Огненной цепи.  
Еще новая Никки дважды ухитрилась отказать ему в близости. Во второй раз это было несложно – он действительно предпочел бы взять ее сам, к тому же ему странным образом льстило, что раньше, в шатре, она позволила ему больше, чем Дарвику сейчас. Но то, что ей удалось это в первый раз, ошарашивало. Он знал, почему уступил: она ясно дала понять, что это не прежние ее игры. «Ты можешь взять меня, но только силой, а я сделаю вид, что мне все равно» – как же он ненавидел это «все равно»! Прекрасное, вожделенное тело, распростертое перед ним – и взгляд, полный такого безразличия, словно все это происходило не с ней... Сейчас же за ее отказом стояло другое: «Позволь мне узнать тебя, и я буду твоей». Сама того не зная, она намекнула на исполнение его самых страстных желаний.  
Взять ее против воли означало лишиться шанса обладать не только телом. Он уступил. Впервые в жизни.  
Невероятная женщина.

Ричард не вошел – вбежал в зал.  
– Кэлен, я, кажется, нашел!  
Она оторвалась от донесений, которые изучала вместе с генералом Мейффертом.  
– Нашел что?  
– Вот, послушай, что сообщил Морениус!  
Человек, которого привел Ричард, выглядел под стать своему имени: это был дряхлый старичок в темно-синей робе, расшитой мелкими серебристыми звездами.  
– Морениус, повтори то, что ты рассказал мне!  
– Я пришел, – старичок закашлялся, – я пришел потому, что мне сказали: магистр Рал ищет заклинание. А раз магистр Рал ищет, я понял, надо идти.  
Кэлен постаралась запастись терпением.  
– Это древнее заклинание, – старик внезапно перешел к сути, в его дребезжащем голосе зазвучала сила. – Оно называется Огненная цепь. Человек, подвергшийся этому заклятью, исчезает из памяти всех живущих. Может, и мертвых тоже, я не уточнял, – как бы между делом ввернул он. – Сам он тоже забывает сам себя. Но это очень страшное заклинание. Оно способно разрушить основы мироздания! Никто в своем уме не стал бы его использовать. Те, кто создал его, сами пришли в ужас от своего творения, едва поняли, каковы могут быть последствия. Это было много веков назад, и его никогда не использовали. Говорят, что три тысячи лет назад, когда запечатали Храм Ветров, заклинание осталось в нем. Теперь оно в мире мертвых, где ему и место.  
– Что теперь скажешь? – спросил Ричард, когда Морениус, выслушав слова благодарности, удалился.  
– Ты нашел забытое древнее заклинание, которое никто никогда не использовал – и не стал бы. Что это доказывает?  
– Джегань мог заставить сестер Тьмы активировать его, чтобы лишить нас ценного союзника. Кроме того, Никки… Она была его рабыней, возможно, он не прочь вернуть ее.  
– Даже Джегань не настолько безумен.  
– Ты уверена? Кроме того, Сестры Тьмы могли и не сообщить ему о последствиях. Им-то нет дела, если мир рухнет.  
– Да, – сдалась Кэлен. – Это возможно. Один шанс на миллион, но есть. Интересно, есть ли у нас хоть один шанс на миллиард, что мы выстоим в этой войне, если ты будешь гоняться за призраками?..

Народный дворец поразил Никки. Он высился на плато посреди равнин и занимал это плато целиком. Его белые стены словно вырастали из скалы. Он выглядел непреступным, величественным – и в то же время производил впечатление изысканного произведения искусства. Белые башни устремлялись вверх, тут и там их соединяли изящные выгнутые мосты. Издалека средняя часть дворца напоминала тонкое белое кружево. Еще выше, на шпилях, развивались флаги.  
К Народному дворцу вела лишь одна дорога. По ней тек непрерывный людской поток. Подъехав ближе, Никки заметила, что почти все направляются ко дворцу, а выходит из него куда меньше людей. Простые д’харианцы спешили укрыться в твердыне магистра: они знали о приближающейся армии Ордена.  
Последняя миля дороги оказалась самой шумной: вдоль обочин выстроились повозки, с которых продавали все мыслимые и немыслимые товары. Дальше, у начала подъема на плато, располагались конюшни. Оставив лошадей, они пошли наверх.  
Мост был опущен, решетка – поднята, массивные створки – открыты. Никки покосилась на своего спутника. Тот ничем не выдал себя, но она догадалась, что Джегань думает о том дне, когда войдет в эти ворота лично.  
У входа стояла стража – рослые, вооруженные до зубов д’харианцы – но на Дарвика они не обратили внимания, а Никки и вовсе не увидели.  
По-видимому, люди Джеганя уже проникали сюда прежде, потому что он отлично знал, куда идти. Она шагала рядом, придерживая у бедра объемную дорожную сумку – пока пустую.  
Какое-то тревожное чувство не давало ей покоя с того момента, как они прошли в ворота. Наконец Никки поняла, в чем дело: она куда слабее ощущала свой дар.  
– Ты что-то делал с моим ошейником? – негромко спросила она.  
– Что? Нет. Это дворец. Он уменьшает силу одаренных. Всех, кроме Ралов. Твой дар настолько мощный, что ты сумеешь воспользоваться магией даже здесь, но если придется бить – бей в полную силу.  
Она кивнула, и дальше они пошли молча.  
– Дальше меня не пустят, – наконец сказал он, подойдя к внушительной лестнице.  
Насколько Никки могла оценить размеры Народного дворца, сейчас они, должно быть, добрались до его центра. Где-то неподалеку находились личные покои магистра. Простых людей здесь было намного меньше, а стражи – больше.  
– Вверх по лестнице, в Сад Жизни, шкатулки должны быть на алтаре, – повторил инструкции Джегань. Он говорил шепотом: в этой части дворца псих, разговаривающий сам с собой, неминуемо привлек бы внимание стражи. – Не задерживайся там!  
Последнее прозвучало как приказ, причем грубый, но Никки это не задело. Причина излишней резкости была ясна: он боялся за нее.  
Проникнуть в Сад Жизни оказалось еще проще, чем войти в сам дворец. Стража не увидела Никки. Двери, которые они охраняли, были закрыты. Решившись, она приоткрыла одну створку. Посмотрела на ближайшего к ней воина – она может быть невидима, но двери-то он видит! Но он ничего не заметил. Она шагнула в Сад Жизни.  
Это было прекрасное место. Если бы у Никки было время, она осмотрела бы его и постаралась бы разобрать магические знаки на алтаре.  
Шкатулки стояли на нем – три штуки в ряд, чернильно-черные и зловещие. Они оказались больше, чем она ожидала, и еле поместились в сумку.  
– Почему так долго?! – шепотом рявкнул Джегань, когда она спустилась по лестнице.  
– Успокойся, все в порядке. Они у меня.  
– Идем, – он крепко схватил ее за запястье, и они поспешили обратно.  
Им почти удалось. Уже показались ворота, когда сзади раздался удивленный возглас.  
– Не оборачивайся, – велел Джегань.  
– Эй! Постой! Никки!  
Она в изумлении обернулась. Кто-то не только видит ее, но и знает по имени?!  
Джегань схватил ее за плечо:  
– Быстрее!  
Она побежала.

– Знаешь, я уверен, – настаивал Ричард, – Если бы ты вспомнила Никки – если бы познакомилась с ней поближе – вы бы нашли общий язык. Она честная, сильная, ей так важно поступать правильно и справедливо! На нее можно положиться.  
Кэлен устыдилась, осознав, что ей неприятно слушать, как муж превозносит другую женщину, вдобавок, по его словам, настолько красивую.  
– Вы могли бы подружиться: Никки изучала магию, ты – дипломатию и стратегию, она очень умная… Не смотри на меня так, я не говорю, что ты недостаточно умна! Наоборот. По сравнению с вами двумя глупым надо называть меня: я до сих пор не всегда понимаю то, что для тебя – азы дипломатии, и еще меньше понимаю в магии! – он улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро увяла. Он вздохнул. – Я понимаю, что ты не можешь вспомнить, но ты могла бы хоть попытаться поверить мне.  
– Я хочу тебе верить, Ричард, хочу! – горячо воскликнула она. – Но разве ты не видишь, что, продолжая настаивать на истинности того, что не помнит никто, кроме тебя, ты подрываешь доверие людей? Что будет со всеми нами, если они начнут сомневаться в рассудке магистра Рала?!  
Ричард не успел ответить: им навстречу из бокового коридора вылетела Кара.  
– Бен ее видел! – она слегка задыхалась от бега. – Ричард, Бен узнал ее, но упустил в толпе!  
– Где? Где он ее видел? Веди!  
Он помчался по коридорам вслед за Карой. Кэлен не отставала.  
В широком, футов в сорок, коридоре неподалеку от выхода всегда было много народа. Вдоль стен стояли лотки торговцев. Один конец коридора заканчивался огромными дверями – то были главные ворота Народного дворца. На ночь они закрывались, днем же обычно оставались открытыми – но не сейчас. Кэлен содрогнулась, подумав, что еще немного – они будут закрыты все время. Скоро под стенами Народного дворца встанет лагерем войско Джеганя.  
Не успели они как следует оглядеться, как появился генерал Мейфферт.  
– Простите, лорд Рал, мы их упустили.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Ричард.  
– Я увидел ее в толпе и сразу узнал девушку с вашего рисунка, – отрапортовал тот. – Все, как вы описывали: черное платье, голубые глаза, красива, как добрый дух. Она шла с молодым человеком в простых одеждах. У нее была дорожная сумка через плечо, мне показалось – довольно тяжелая. Я окликнул ее тем именем, которое вы назвали. Она удивилась, нашла меня глазами, и тут молодой человек заорал, чтобы она бежала. Ему пришлось повторить пару раз, прежде чем она послушалась. Они побежали к выходу, я – за ними. Я кричал, чтобы ее остановили, но все только удивленно оборачивались. Как будто никто ее в упор не видел. Мы сейчас навели справки – ее и правда не видел никто, кроме меня. Тогда я крикнул, чтобы остановили парня. Ему тотчас заступили дорогу, но она побежала дальше – только обернулась пару раз. А парень бросился на меня и врезал мне между глаз. Я не ожидал, что он нападет. Выбыл из строя всего на минуту, но она успела скрыться. Ворота мы закрыли, но, похоже, поздно.  
– А что тот парень? – спросил Ричард.  
– Он снова побежал, но уже не к выходу. Мы гнались за ним, он все время сворачивал налево и не пропускал ни одной лестницы, ведущей наверх. В конце концов мы загнали его на смотровую площадку на вершине северной сторожевой башни. Когда мы выбежали на нее следом за ним, он смотрел на дорогу, ведущую к воротам. Я тогда подумал, что зря погнался за ним: надо было попытаться поймать ее снаружи. Но хоть он-то, думал я, теперь в наших руках. Как же!  
– Он ускользнул?  
Генерал Мейфферт кивнул:  
– Бросился вниз.  
– Жаль, теперь мы ничего не узнаем… – пробормотал Ричард.  
– Кое-что выяснить все же удалось. Пока Кара искала вас, тело осмотрели Сестры Света. Они его узнали. Это молодой волшебник по имени Дарвик, он проходил обучение во Дворце пророков.  
Ричард резко поднял голову:  
– Генерал, вы не заметили ничего подозрительного в том, как он двигался? Резкие, неестественные движения, неловкость, что-нибудь такое?  
– Нет. Напротив, он был очень проворен. Хотя… если задуматься, кое-что меня действительно смутило: его голос. Он не соответствовал. Парень довольно молодой и тощий, а голос звучал так, словно он не только старше, но и крупнее раза в два.  
По рукам Кэлен побежали мурашки. Она уже сталкивалась с таким несоответствием, когда во Дворец Исповедниц явился другой молодой волшебник, Марлин. Сперва голос у него был под стать внешности, но стал точно таким, как описывал генерал Мейфферт, когда устами Марлина заговорил Джегань.

– Что. Значит. «Не можешь дотянуться»?! – медленно проговорил сноходец.  
Каждое его слово весило по меньшей мере тонну, и каждое падало на Улицию, как огромный камень. Она еще ни разу не видела Императора таким: обычно он не сдерживал злости и был скор на расправу. На собственном опыте узнав цену его недовольства, она панически боялась разгневать его. Но такая тихая, ледяная ярость напугала ее еще больше.  
– На столь больших расстояниях, – начала она, тщательно подбирая слова и отчетливо понимая, что от ответа сейчас зависит ее жизнь, – Рада-хань действуют не лучшим образом: их создавали для работы с учениками во Дворце пророков, а не для контроля отлучившихся. Я смогу снова управлять Никки, когда она подъедет ближе и... – она заметила, что Джегань едва ее слушает.  
– Где мне искать ее теперь?.. – пробормотал он, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Отсюда до Народного дворца дни пути. Она может поехать куда ей вздумается, да хоть обратно к Ралу!.. – он врезал кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. – Она едва помнит, как пользоваться даром. Да ее трахнет и убьет первый же солдат, который сможет увидеть сквозь заклинание!  
Улиция хотела возразить, что, может, и не убьет – при ее красоте Никки скорее пустили бы по кругу, а сейчас и это ей не грозит, потому что увидеть ее смогут очень немногие – но не успела: взгляд Императора вновь сосредоточился на ней, и язык у нее отнялся.  
– Улиция, – нехорошо протянул он, подавшись вперед. – Объясни-ка мне, что за хрень произошла во дворце. Почему тот белобрысый смог увидеть Никки?!  
Этого вопроса она и боялась.  
– В-ваше Превосходительство, я предупреждала о возможных проблемах с заклинанием, наброшенным не на ту жертву, на которую настраивали плетение.  
– Еще ты сказала, что исправишь их.  
– Я сделаю все возможное, как только она будет здесь. Такие исправления невозможно внести на расстоянии.  
Джегань откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
– Вон отсюда, – устало приказал он. – Вон из лагеря, ищите ее – через рада-хань, через Цепь, хоть пешком все равнины Азрита обойдите, но верните ее.  
Улиция поклонилась и вылетела прочь из шатра.

Никки шла через лагерь, вглядываясь в лица солдат. По дороге из Народного дворца она проехала два селения. Д'Харианцы с удивлением смотрели на лошадь без всадника, целеустремленно скачущую куда-то, иногда пытались поймать ее, но всадницу не увидел никто. Оба раза она без проблем запаслась пищей и водой. Жаль только, у нее не оказалось ни одной монеты, чтобы оставить в уплату за еду.  
Не увидели ее и солдаты. На всякий случай она все-таки старалась не привлекать лишнего внимания, шагая между рядами палаток.  
Лагерь раскинулся на мили. Вот, наконец, и ставка Императора. А вот и он сам, снаружи.  
– Никки!  
Он вскочил навстречу, и она задохнулась в его объятиях – слишком сильных и неожиданных. Военачальники, с которыми он говорил минутой раньше, удивленно смотрели на него или в смущении отводили глаза: Никки оставалась невидима для них, и поведение Императора выглядело более чем странным.  
Наконец, разжав руки, он схватил ее за запястье и увлек за собой к шатру.  
– Все вон! – рявкнул он слугам, и те поспешно исчезли за драпировкой, прикрывавшей вход.  
Джегань снова обнял ее – не столь яростно, но не менее горячо.  
– Ты вернулась, вернулась, – шептал он, одной рукой прижимая ее к себе, а второй гладя по волосам.  
То, что ей настолько рады, показалось Никки непривычным. Но приятным. Джегань на миг отстранился, любуясь ей, словно не мог до конца поверить, что она действительно здесь, и впился ей в губы – страстно, почти грубо. Затем, словно опомнившись, подвел ее к креслу и усадил себе на колени.  
– Рассказывай.  
Она предпочла бы сесть на кушетку, но возражать не стала.  
– Ты сомневался, что я приду? – спросила она вместо этого.  
– Ты еще слабо владеешь магией. Идет война, тебя могли схватить...  
– Меня никто не видит.  
– Один увидел – могли увидеть и другие.  
– Скажи лучше, что с нашим человеком?  
– С каким?  
– С твоей "собакой"! – она осеклась.  
– Почему ты его так назвала?  
– Потому что ты сам их так называешь. Они – собаки, а ты – блоха на их спине, так? Я вспомнила!  
– Что еще ты вспомнила?  
В его голосе ей послышалось странное напряжение.  
– Больше ничего, – ответила она, подумав. – Так что с нашим человеком?  
– Убит.  
– Вот потому я и не хотела его бросать!  
– Никки, у меня тут десятки магов.  
– Это у _тебя_ десятки, а у него была одна-единственная жизнь, которую он отдал – и даже не по собственной воле!  
– Он теперь радуется свету Создателя.  
– А мог бы радоваться свету солнца и жить!  
– Никки, о чем ты? Он теперь свободен от этого бытия, полного страданий.  
Она оглядела роскошное убранство шатра.  
– Воистину, юдоль страданий и убогости.  
Он было разъярился – и тут же взял себя в руки:  
– Ты не помнишь не только себя, но и своей веры. Не думал, что заклинание сумеет стереть о то, что было так важно для тебя. Я все объясню.  
– Хорошо... если так, почему ты так испугался, что они меня схватят? Убили бы – и что? Если ты веришь, что там лучше?  
Он помолчал, а потом притянул ее к себе и обнял. Она не могла видеть его лица, когда он ответил:  
– Потому что ты нужна мне здесь.  
– Ты так меня ненавидишь? – равнодушно спросила она, рассматривая мех его безрукавки прямо перед своим лицом.  
Он отстранился, обнимая ее ладонями за плечи, и вопросительно уставился на нее.  
– Если здесь мы страдаем, а там нас ждет счастье, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я страдала здесь?  
– Никки, наше дело здесь не закончено... А Создатель не примет тебя, ведь ты принесла клятву Владетелю.  
Такого ответа она не ожидала.  
– Я не понимаю учения Ордена, – призналась она после долгого молчания. – То, что я знаю о нем сейчас – я не могу принять ничего из этого. И еще… Мне все время кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Поговори со мной. Расскажи о прошлом. Если я придерживалась учения Ордена, то хочу понять, почему.  
Он кивнул.  
– Ваше Превосходительство… – Улиция заглянула в шатер, чуть отогнув край полога.  
– Что там еще? – раздраженно просил он.  
– Шкатулки… мне доложили, что Никки вернулась. Она принесла их?  
– Да, – ответила Никки, с показной невозмутимостью вставая с колен Джеганя. Ей было неприятно, что ее так застали, но Улиции это в любом случае не касается.  
Сумка со шкатулками лежала на полу посреди шатра – Никки выпустила ее из рук, когда Джегань сжал ее особенно крепко. Сам он про них и не вспомнил.  
Улиция подхватила сумку.  
– Это они, все три! Теперь все, что нам нужно – это узнать, которая из книг является подлинной копией.  
– Карг уже работает над этим, – сказал Джегань. – Вводи их в игру.  
Улиция поклонилась и исчезла вместе с сумкой. Джегань вновь повернулся к Никки.  
– Так что ты хотела узнать прежде всего?  
Никки только сейчас почувствовала, как сильно устала.  
– Признаться, прямо сейчас я хотела бы помыться с дороги и отдохнуть. Мы можем отложить разговор?  
– О чем речь!  
Не прошло и полминуты, как в шатер вбежали четверо слуг, таща внушительных размеров ванну. Не успели они унести ее за драпировку, отделяющую спальню, как вслед за ними туда же поспешили другие, с ведрами, полными воды.  
– Я предпочту помыться у себя, – заметила Никки.  
Во взгляде Джеганя отразилось удивление.  
– У меня ведь есть собственный шатер? – уточнила она.  
– Зачем тебе отдельный шатер? Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной.  
– Отлично. Пусть мой шатер поставят рядом с твоим. Или Император не способен предложить своей будущей королеве персональное жилище? Ты, вроде, обещал достойное обращение.  
Она сама не ожидала, что этот довод подействует настолько хорошо. Не прошло и получаса, как рядом с императорским шатром появился еще один, поменьше, но не менее роскошный – как снаружи, так и внутри. Посреди него установили все ту же ванну, и вскоре Никки нежилась в горячей воде, пахнущей незнакомыми цветами.  
Джегань не пожелал расстаться с ней так быстро: он занял кресло у стены и откровенно любовался ею. Никки предпочла бы остаться одна, но она слишком устала, чтобы пытаться донести это до него, не обидев. Он вел себя уверенно, словно так и надо – должно быть, прежде не раз смотрел, как она принимает ванну.  
Шум лагерной жизни почти не проникал сквозь плотные, многослойные стены шатра.  
– Как здесь тихо, – счастливо вздохнула она.  
Он понимающе кивнул.

Армия Ордена продвигалась достаточно медленно: Джегань не видел причин гнать людей. Война уже почти завершилась, и он был уверен, что победа – лишь вопрос времени.  
Наконец армия Ордена осадила Народный дворец. Начались земляные работы: Джегань планировал возвести широкий пандус, который позволит нескольким когортам одновременно подойти к стенам. Землю брали здесь же, так что у подножья плато вскоре возникли глубокие карьеры.

В коридорах Народного дворца было полно народа.  
– Лорд Рал, – послышалось сзади. – Лорд Рал, подождите!  
Ричард обернулся.  
– Госпожа Сандерхолт!  
В последний раз он видел ее в Эйдиндриле. Два с половиной года назад? Больше?.. С тех пор, как он впервые покинул Вестландию, произошло столько, что он сбился со счета.  
Миниатюрная женщина, распоряжавшаяся прежде на кухне Дворца Исповедниц, выглядела озабоченной.  
– Как я рад видеть вас здесь, живой и здоровой! Все ли у вас в порядке?  
– Да, Лорд Рал, благодарю, у меня все хорошо. Но мне необходимо поговорить с вами. Ради Кэлен.  
– О чем?  
– Я знаю, что вы с ней… что у вас возникли некоторые сложности. Не от нее, милостивый Создатель, нет, она об этом ни словечка не говорит. Но я же не слепая. И помню ее еще вот такой, – она ладонью показала рост маленького ребенка. – И мне кажется, вам стоит кое-что знать, чтобы лучше понять… все это. Вы уделите мне время? Ради вашего счастья.  
Ричард не знал, что и думать.  
– Конечно, госпожа Сандерхолт. Идемте прямо сейчас.  
– Идемте! – обрадовалась она. – Я знаю тут неподалеку место, где можно спокойно поговорить.  
Они нашли скамейку в уединенном уголке одного из зимних садов. Здесь было тихо. Чирикали птицы, струи воды с журчанием стекали в мраморную чашу небольшого фонтана.  
– Когда Кэлен впервые рассказала мне о вас, – начала госпожа Сандерхолт, едва присев, – Она призналась, что вы стали первым ее другом. Исповедницам сложно найти друзей: простые люди их боятся. В детстве Кэлен была очень близка с малышкой Дени, но их дружба больше походила на отношения сестер… они и звали друг друга – «сестренка». Потом бедняжку убили… простите, я отвлеклась. Суть в том, что до вас у Кэлен практически не было по-настоящему близких друзей. Конечно, когда она мне это рассказала, вы были уже не только другом – но и другом тоже. И вы для нее – единственный. Так же, как Дени была единственной в своем роде – ее сестрой. Есть множество людей, которые ей дороги, но это немного другое. Понимаете, умом она знает, что друзей может быть много. Сейчас так и есть, и как же я рада за нее!.. Но у вас – первого и самого важного для нее – их еще больше. И иногда ей кажется, что она – просто одна из многих. Она сама не осознает этого, а если б я ей сказала – не согласилась бы, но я-то вижу!  
На дорожку перед ними слетала пара вертких птиц. Госпожа Сандерхолт достала из кармана передника маленький бумажный сверток и насыпала на мраморные плиты хлебных крошек. С деревьев вмиг спорхнула еще дюжина птиц различного окраса.  
– Я часто их тут кормлю, – улыбнулась маленькая женщина. – Так вот, о чем я…  
– Вы говорили о друзьях – моих и Кэлен.  
– Ааа, да. Так вот. У вас их больше, и жена, говорят, у вас тоже еще одна есть...  
– Дю Шайю мне не жена! Я спас ее из плена и убедил не избавляться от ребенка, как бы она ни ненавидела тех, кто насиловал ее. Еще я убил ее мужей… Чтобы они не убили меня! – он опустил руки. – Представляю, как все это должно звучать для вас. Это запутанная история, но поверьте, Дю Шайю мне не жена.  
– Я знаю, и Кэлен тоже знает. Но вы забыли рассказать ей об этой женщине. А теперь еще и эта Никки…  
Ричард вздохнул.  
– Госпожа Сандерхолт, я понимаю, в это трудно поверить, но я не могу отступиться от правды. Я Искатель Истины, и я не буду скрывать ее, даже если мне не верит ни один человек на свете. Ведь…  
– А я вам верю, – перебила она.  
– В самом деле? – Ричард улыбнулся. – Спасибо.  
Это было неожиданно. Он почувствовал глубокую благодарность.  
– И не сомневаюсь, что она так красива, как вы говорите. Нет, – она подняла руку, призывая его не пускаться в объяснения. – В том, что вас связывает только дружба, я тоже не сомневаюсь. Кэлен сама не раз говорила мне, что личность вы цените больше, чем красоту.  
– Госпожа Сандерхолт, вы очень мудрая женщина, – сказал он. – Для меня честь знать вас.  
– Охохо, такой комплемент от самого магистра Рала, – она засмеялась. – И кому – простой кухарке!  
– Кухарке, но отнюдь не простой. И зовите меня Ричардом. А теперь извините – мне нужно найти Кэлен.  
– Конечно, лорд… Конечно, Ричард. Идите. Спасибо, что выслушали меня. Удачи вам!  
Она высыпала на дорожку еще одну горсть крошек, и к ней слетелось еще больше птиц.  
Ричард поспешил к выходу из зимнего сада, прокручивая в голове ее слова.  
Сколько людей желают им с Кэлен счастья! Не просто желают, а стараются помочь по мере возможностей. Ричард был благодарен каждому из них. А сейчас он должен как можно скорее найти Кэлен – и поговорить с ней. Ричард надеялся, что сможет развеять все сомнения любимой, даже те, которых она сама не осознавала.

Кэлен шла по коридорам в нижней части Народного дворца. Ей сказали, что генерал Мейфферт отправился в резервный оружейный склад. Она должна была поговорить с ним наедине, и чем скорее – тем лучше. Она не могла задать ему все вопросы сразу, при Ричарде – не хотела лишний раз показывать ему, что не верит в существование Никки. Она действительно хотела поверить, но для этого нужны были доказательства. Возможно, генерал Мейфферт сможет их предоставить.  
По обе стороны коридора располагались нежилые помещения: склады и подсобные комнаты. Кэлен миновала еще одну дверь, и вдруг та распахнулась. Ее схватили сзади и втянули в комнату. Враг, здесь, в Народном дворце?! Она хотела дотянуться до того, кто схватил ее, но тут кто-то другой ударил ее по голове, и Кэлен погрузилась во тьму.

Она пришла в себя и обнаружила, что ее куда-то несут. Она коснулась ближайшего похитителя рукой, отпустила контроль над силой… ничего не произошло. Рада-хань!  
Заметив, что она очнулась, похитители поставили ее на ноги: «Шагай!» Оглядевшись, Кэлен поняла, что оказалась в катакомбах. Они шли и шли, свет факелов выхватывал из темноты истлевшие останки, лежащие в нишах. Бежать было некуда: и спереди, и сзади Кэлен шли солдаты. Возглавлял строй незнакомый ей молодой волшебник.  
Наконец впереди показался свет. Они выбрались из катакомб – и оказались в песчаном карьере неподалеку от плато. Теперь Кэлен знала, куда ее ведут: к Джеганю.  
Тот сидел на кресле, больше напоминавшем трон. Рядом стояло еще одно кресло в том же стиле, но с менее высокой спинкой. Оно пустовало.  
– Карг, ты хорошо послужил Ордену, добыв нам Мать-Исповедницу, – сказал он татуированному. – Проси награду.  
Тот ткнул пальцем в сторону Кэлен:  
– Ее!  
– Она нужна мне для другого, – нахмурился Джегань.  
– Я не прошу ее насовсем, – пошел на попятную Карг. – Просто поразвлечься. Недолго. Клянусь, она это переживет, я буду осторожен.  
– Если она из-за тебя не сможет быть мне полезной... – угрожающе начал сноходец.  
– Этого не произойдет! – поспешно и несколько испуганно заверил Карг.  
Джеганя он, похоже, убедил. Кэлен с ужасом поняла, что ее сейчас отдадут на милость этого чудовища. Однако Джегань не торопился отвечать: казалось, его что-то отвлекло. Он смотрел на пустое кресло.  
– Никки, это не может подождать?  
Никки?!  
Джегань поднялся и, не сказав ни слова, удалился вглубь шатра, в ту его часть, что была отделена тяжелой завесой. Вскоре оттуда донесся его приглушенный голос. Слов было не разобрать. Кэлен изо всех сил напрягала слух: с кем он там спорит? Неужели это та Никки, о которой столько говорил Ричард?! Несмотря на всю отчаянность своего положения, Кэлен горячо пожелала, чтобы ее догадка подтвердилась. Она так хотела поверить, что Ричард не сошел с ума!  
Ей вдруг послышался второй голос – он был тише, Кэлен не была уверена, что действительно слышала его. Но нет, вот снова!  
Когда Джегань вернулся в ту часть шатра, что изображала подобие тронного зала, рядом с ним шла самая красивая женщина, какую Кэлен доводилось видеть.  
– Карг, я понимаю твое желание поразвлечься с нашей гостьей. Но сейчас она слишком важна для других целей. Она может стать залогом нашей полной победы. Я не стану рисковать ею из-за твоей прихоти. Проси другую награду. Все, что захочешь, но не ее.  
– Все, что захочу? – Карг ухмыльнулся. – Тогда ее!  
На этот раз палец указывал на Никки.  
Глаза Джеганя расширились.  
– "Все, что угодно", – повторил Карг. – Слова Вашего Превосходительства.  
– Ты видишь ее.  
Это не было вопросом.  
– А не должен? – удивился татуированный.  
Джегань отмахнулся от вопроса.  
– Карг, Никки не в себе. Она не помнит ничего, даже благого учения.  
– А я с ней не о вере говорить собрался.  
Джеганю явно не понравился выбор Карга. Кэлен даже показалось, что он ищет обоснование для отказа. Видимо, такового не нашлось.  
– Она не должна пострадать. Забудь все, что ты обычно делаешь со своими женщинами. И ты не получишь ее надолго, она нужна мне самому.  
Никки резко встала:  
– Ты не имеешь права распря...  
Джегань, вскочив, ударил ее наотмашь по лицу. Никки упала на колени, оперлась руками, и на роскошный ковер закапала кровь: одно из колец рассекло ей губу.  
Когда она подняла голову, в глазах читалось неверие и такая ярость, что Кэлен отшатнулась. Джегань – нет. Никки выбросила вперед руку, и с пальцев сорвался светящийся шарик размером с яйцо. Джегань успел заслонить лицо рукой, шарик ударил его в локоть, вспышка – и он отлетел к стене.  
– Неплохо, дорогуша, – проговорил он, поднимаясь. – Карг! – он усмехнулся, хотя в глазах полыхала ярость. – Все еще хочешь ее? Темпераментная малышка. И это ты еще не знаешь, какова она в постели! Справишься – забирай.  
Карг сделал шаг назад, взгляд его упал на Эрминию.  
– Эээ нет, – погрозил пальцем Джегань. – Никакой магии. Ошейник на ней не для того. Моя женщина – мои правила. Я могу поделиться женщиной, но менять ради тебя правила, которые меня полностью усваивают? Размечтался. Вот что: убирайся. Пшел отсюда, шваль, и чтобы я тебя не видел больше! Награда? Твоя жизнь тебе наградой, бери ее и исчезай, пока я не передумал! Все убирайтесь! Эрминия, бери Исповедницу и книги, пусть займется ими. Все вон!

– Что. Это. Было? – процедила Никки, когда они остались вдвоем.  
– Что на тебя нашло, женщина?! Какого лешего ты при посторонних заявляешь, что я имею право делать, а что – нет?!  
– О. Вот как. Любопытно. Значит, по-твоему я твоя собственность? Вещь без права на выбор?  
Его гнев поутих.  
– Никки, мое мнение здесь не при чем, – он со вздохом опустился в кресло. – С точки зрения Карга, у меня есть то, в чем он нуждается. Благочестивый человек обязан помочь нуждающемуся.  
– Речь не о куске хлеба, а о живом человеке, – холодно заметила она.  
– Тебе, как благочестивой женщине, полагалось бы удовлетворить его потребности. Потому я и сказал, что ты не помнишь Учения. Не признаваться ж было, что ты и мои не удовлетворяешь!..

В конце концов Никки удалилась к себе. Оставшись один, Джегань потер правую руку. Хороший удар: он до сих пор не мог до конца разогнуть локоть. Что ж – он усмехнулся – она ведь тем ему и нравилась, что не была покорной, испуганной рабыней, как все прочие. Несмотря на некоторые сложности, все шло неплохо. И не только с ней: теперь, когда у него была Исповедница, Орден оказался в шаге от полного триумфа. Дело всей его жизни почти было завершено. Жаль, брат Нарев не дожил до этого.  
– Ваше Превосходительство! – в шатер заглянул неодаренный лет тридцати.  
– Ну что там? – копаться в его мозгах совершенно не тянуло.  
– Доставили еще одну Книгу сочтенных теней!  
– Давай сюда, – махнул он рукой, приказывая солдату приблизиться.  
Он вошел, неся книгу. Следом за ним шла девочка-подросток.  
– А это что еще за явление? – с усмешкой спросил Джегань.  
– Ее достали там же, где и книгу. Она из этого мертвого города, как его…  
– Касска, – подала голос она.  
– Она вроде как из рода насылателей снов, которые, говорят, ваши, Ваше Превосходительство, предки. Жрица или что-то вроде того. Кто-то там решил, вдруг она пригодится.  
– Найди мне этого кого-то. Будет повышен на ранг.  
Ордену нужны сообразительные командиры.  
– Будет сделано, – солдат с поклоном подал ему книгу.  
– Свободен. Девчонку оставь тут.  
Если она хоть что-то умеет, он наконец сможет изучить магию, из которой создали дар сноходцев.

Будучи Исповедницей, Кэлен нередко могла отличить правду от лжи, даже не прибегая к магии. Это было что-то вроде интуиции. Но отличить верную копию от подделки? Это было за пределами ее возможностей.  
Одну книгу ей удалось забраковать – в названии обнаружилась опечатка. Сестры Тьмы, сравнивая содержание книг, не удосужились рассмотреть обложки. Но дальше дело застопорилось. В конце концов Сестры и сами устали понукать ее, и Кэлен отпустили поесть. Убежать она не могла: рада-хань оставался на ней.  
Едва выйдя из шатра, Кэлен увидела спешащую куда-то Никки. Кэлен бросилась к ней.  
– Я не успела поблагодарить тебя! Спасибо. Ричард говорил, что на тебя можно положиться… ты спасла меня.  
– Ты меня знаешь?! – изумилась Никки.  
– Я не помню тебя, но Ричард утверждает, что мы знакомы. Он единственный, кто помнит тебя, уж не знаю, почему.  
– Ричард… Рал?  
– Да. Теперь я думаю, что дело в магии – он же Искатель. Или, может, меч Истины защищает от заклинания, в основе которого – ложь.  
– Стой, подожди, – остановила ее Никки. – Это все немного слишком. Начни сначала. Какое заклинание? Что еще Ричард говорил обо мне? Нет, – она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Идем, в моем шатре нам никто не помешает.

Кэлен исчезла. Ричард искал ее повсюду – безуспешно. Подавив нарастающую панику, он отыскал Кару.  
– Ты не видела Кэлен?  
– Что?  
Нет. Только не это. Сейчас она скажет, что не знает никакой Кэлен. Заклинание распространяется.  
– А, Кэлен? Простите, я задумалась. Да, видела сегодня утром.  
Ричард ухватился за дверной косяк. Обошлось.  
– Лорд Рал, с вами все в порядке?  
– Со мной – да. Но я не могу найти Кэлен. Помоги мне. Надо подключить к поискам других морд-сит и стражу.  
К закату стало ясно, что Кэлен в самом деле нигде нет. Ричард сбился с ног, обыскивая самые отдаленные уголки дворца – безрезультатно. Он даже спустился в склеп, но и не нашел ни следа Кэлен.  
Кара уже третий час пыталась убедить его, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Какой может быть отдых, когда он не знает, что сталось с любимой?! Но пользы от того, что он бегает по дворцу, и в самом деле никакой. К поискам и так уже подключены все. Он может поискать ее другим способом.  
Как и ожидал Ричард, Натан обнаружился в библиотеке. Он искал заклинания, которые могли бы пригодится в бою с противником, на чьей стороне значительный численный перевес.  
– Натан, что ты обычно делаешь, чтобы получить пророчество?  
Тот непонимающе моргнул, потом улыбнулся:  
– Ричард, пророчества приходят сами.  
– Но если тебе срочно нужно получить одно?  
– Нельзя торопить такую магию, Ричард. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Ты ведь слышал, что Кэлен пропала? Мы обыскали весь дворец, ее нет нигде. Из дневника Коло я знаю, что одной из гранью дара Бараха были пророчества. Как и он, я боевой чародей. Один раз у меня уже было что-то вроде пророчества – не образ, не картинка, я просто понял, что если возглавлю армию Срединных Земель, все будет только хуже. Меня никто не понял, это чувство трудно объяснить, но…  
Он заметил, что Натан кивает.  
– Таков удел всех пророков.  
– Да, верно, я не подумал – кому и понять, как не тебе. Спасибо. Так вот, я подумал, что мне позарез нужно пророчество о том, где сейчас Кэлен.  
– Ричард, Ричард, – Натан покачал головой. – Так не бывает. Нельзя заказать пророчество. Даже если тебе удастся войти в нужное состояние, все равно не сможешь выбирать, о чем ты узнаешь.  
– Я должен попробовать, – упрямо повторил Ричард. – Пойми, я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда Кэлен в опасности! Расскажи, что это за состояние и как в него входить.  
Натан с минуту смотрел на него.  
– Нет.  
– Нет?! Натан, как ты не понимаешь, мне…  
– Тише, тише. Я не стану тебе ничего рассказывать, потому что тебе это не нужно. Ты – боевой чародей. Мои методы тебе не подойдут. Твоя магия интуитивна. Ты должен сам найти свой способ. Только тогда у тебя есть шанс, и кто знает – быть может, ты действительно ухитришься заказать себе пророчество.  
Ричард кивнул, понимая его правоту.  
– Подскажи хоть, с чего начать, – попросил он.  
– Иди к себе. Сядь на кровать, прими удобную позу и попробуй уйти в себя. Очень помогает ровно, глубоко дышать. Дальше разберешься сам.  
– Спасибо!  
Ричард помчался к себе.

У дверей он остановился. На секунду показалось: вот, сейчас он откроет дверь, а Кэлен там, на кровати, спит.  
Он знал, что ее там не окажется.  
И оказался прав. Скинув сапоги, он с ногами забрался на кровать, прислонился спиной к столбику в ногах, закрыл глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание. От усталости и долгого бега он видел смутные красноватые тени, скользящие по внутренней поверхности век. Они текли, сливались и вновь разделялись на длинные горизонтальные полосы, напоминающие облака. На миг Ричарду показалось, что он видит пологие холмы, поросшие высокой травой, которую волнами гонит ветер. Потом очертания холмов изменились, пейзаж стал темнее, зловещее. Из травы показались какие-то животные, но в сгустившейся мгле было не разобрать, какие – Ричард видел только смутные тени. В грозовом небе над этим странным пейзажем сверкали молнии. Его внимание привлекло быстрое движение: вдали, у горизонта, в воздухе заплясала багровая лента. Она быстро приближалась, становясь из багровой ярко-алой, и вскоре Ричард понял, что это Скарлетт. Мощные удары крыльев, казалось, и порождали ветер, гнавший волны травы по холмам.  
Внезапно Ричарда осенило: он понял смысл явившейся ему картины. Скарлетт была волшебным существом – олицетворением магии. Ветер был дыханием жизни. Холмы, трава, животные не несли в себе магии, но вместе с ветром и драконом составляли одно нераздельное целое. Магия порождала жизнь. Жизнь и была величайшим волшебством.  
Последнее Ричард знал и сам, и все же видение поразило его – это была удивительно яркая и в то же время лаконичная картина.  
Но почему здесь так тревожно?  
Из-за горизонта выдвинулась чернильно-черная туча. Нет, не туча… волна? Она стремительно покатилась по холмам, накрыла Ричарда, и он обнаружил себя в гуще битвы. Его окружали тысячи солдат Ордена, а сам он был один. Меч Истины зазвенел, покидая ножны, в ответ с небес раздался оглушающий гром. Ричард бросился в бой.  
Он разрубал тела, отсекал конечности, проламывал головы рукоятью. Он не считал, скольких убил – смотрел только, куда нанести следующий удар. Это был танец со смертью, и смерть была повсюду.  
Затем вдруг оказалось, что рубить больше некого. Он стоял посреди поля, усеянного разрубленными телами. Холмы тоже были завалены трупами.  
Ричард снова был один. Ни один враг не остался в живых. Скарлетт тоже куда-то исчезла. Не было видно ни животных, ни птиц, трава, и та исчезла под сплошным ковром мертвых тел. Только порывы свистящего ветра норовили содрать плащ с его плеч.  
Ричард содрогнулся. Что все это значит? Как понять это пророчество?  
Стоп. Он не за этим явился сюда. Кэлен, ему нужна Кэлен! Он изо всех сил пожелал увидеть ее там, где она сейчас находилась.  
Все кругом затянула блеклая пелена. Земля ушла из-под ног, но Ричард не падал. Вокруг просто ничего не было. Затем прямо перед ним в блеклой завесе появилась прореха, и он на миг увидел Кэлен. Она сидела в каком-то помещении и дружески беседовала с… Никки! Обе казались целыми и невредимыми, но на обеих были ошейники.  
Прореха сомкнулась. Ричард попытался усилием воли открыть ее вновь – и вместо этого открыл глаза.

Никки ворвалась в шатер Джеганя.  
– Ты!  
Он поднял взгляд от бумаг, исчерченных какими-то странными знаками – они больше напоминали древние пиктограммы, нежели магические знаки, но от них отчетливо веяло силой. Сбоку от Джеганя стояла девчушка лет тринадцати. Рядом с ним она казалась невероятно хрупкой.  
Никки нахмурилась.  
– Нам надо поговорить. Наедине.  
– Как грубо с твоей стороны так выпроваживать мою гостью, – усмехнулся Джегань.  
Его напускное спокойствие не обмануло ее: Никки видела, что ее настроение его встревожило.  
– Если она твоя гостья, мог бы хоть стул ей предложить. Тебе есть, куда идти? – обратилась она к ребенку.  
Девочка помотала головой.  
– Отправляйся в соседний шатер, это мой. Там есть еда, поешь, а моя подруга составит тебе компанию.  
– У тебя появилась подруга? – Джегань приподнял бровь.  
– Появилась. И рассказала мне кое-что, после чего я наконец увидела все то, что ты от меня скрывал.  
– И что же это? Расскажи.  
Он даже не побледнел, только пальцы сжали поручень кресла с такой силой, что дерево жалобно скрипнуло.  
– На самом деле Сестры Тьмы видят меня потому, что это заклинание – их. А ты смотрел их глазами, пока они создавали и накидывали плетение. Ты позволил... Нет! – озарение пришло внезапно, но по его лицу она уже видела, что угадала. – Не позволил, а сам приказал им лишить меня памяти!  
– Я не был уверен, что ты пошла бы с ними по своей воле.  
– И это повод забрать меня, уничтожив личность, стерев...  
– О, твоя личность вся при тебе, дорогуша, – усмехнулся он. – Видела бы ты себя сейчас!  
То, что он может в такой момент любоваться ей, разозлило Никки еще сильнее.  
– В чем еще ты мне лгал? Это ведь так удобно, да?! Я ничего не помню, ты можешь рассказать мне все, что вздумается, и смотреть, как я пытаюсь жить этой ложью!  
Ухмылка медленно сползла с его лица.  
– Никки, все, что я говорил тебе...  
– Не утруждай себя оправданиями, – оборвала она. – И не говори, что в остальном не было ни слова лжи, я все равно не смогу тебе теперь поверить.  
Она развернулась и устремилась к выходу.  
Его рука сомкнулась на ее плече с такой силой, что она удивилась, не услышав хруста костей. Трудно было заподозрить, что человек столь мощного телосложения способен двигаться настолько стремительно: миг назад он сидел в расслабленной позе на другом конце шатра, а теперь стоял вплотную к ней. Никки еле удержалась, чтобы не бросить взгляд в сторону выхода, ставшего вдруг недостижимым. Вместо этого она уставилась в его кошмарные глаза и негромко потребовала:  
– Отпусти.  
Железная хватка стала еще сильнее.  
– Решил сломать мне руку? – холодно осведомилась она. Странно: ей вдруг показалось, что все это уже происходило с ней когда-то. – Вперед. Отличный способ убедить меня остаться.  
Джегань медленно, словно с усилием, разжал пальцы. Он продолжал придерживать ее; хватка слегка ослабла, хотя смысла в этом было мало – рука уже все равно болела.  
– Тогда скажи, как тебя убедить, – выговорил он.  
Никки вдохнула – медленно и глубоко. Ощущение опасности чуть притупилось, но она понимала, что еще не выиграла этот бой.  
– Прямо сейчас у меня нет для тебя ответа. Поэтому я пойду к себе, успокоюсь и попробую вспомнить что-нибудь о магии исцеления, – она потерла плечо, стараясь не коснуться его пальцев. – Потом мы поговорим еще раз.  
– В порядке твоя рука, – проворчал он.  
Несмотря на недовольный тон, в его голосе слышалось облегчение. Неужели боялся, что она сейчас в самом деле уйдет – насовсем? Куда бы она пошла?  
Ответ пришел неожиданно: к Ралу. Сейчас идея не показалась ей такой уж неудачной. Но что если... Что если она один раз уже ушла к нему?! Это объяснило бы все: страх Джеганя потерять ее, недомолвки, тот факт, что узнавший ее в Народном дворце солдат явно не считал ее врагом...  
– Никки?.. – Джегань с тревогой всматривался в ее лицо.  
Она могла бы спросить сейчас, но решила все-таки воспользоваться передышкой и обдумать свои вопросы.  
– Поговорим позже.  
На этот раз он не стал ее удерживать.  
– Насчет руки, – сказал он ей вслед, – Прости. Я пришлю Сестру.  
– Не стоит, – бросила она, выходя.

Остаток дня Джегань не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном деле. Его не впечатлил даже тот факт, что последний привезенный экземпляр Книги теней оказался не копией, а оригиналом.  
– Нам больше не нужна Исповедница, – с энтузиазмом продолжала Улиция. – Теперь у нас есть все, что нужно: все три шкатулки и несомненно верная книга. Как только мы окажемся в Саду Жизни…  
Звякнули колокольцы, и в шатер – наконец-то! – вошла Никки.  
– Улиция, пошла прочь. И вы все – тоже, - бросил он.  
Улиция запнулась на полуслове, умолкла и исчезла. Многочисленная прислуга поспешила удалиться следом.  
– Ты говорил, что я нужна тебе не как рабыня, и тут я поверю, потому что ты подтвердил эти слова делом, – Никки взяла с места в карьер. – Ты учитывал мои пожелания, не игнорировал мои просьбы, и это я ценю. Это мне и нужно – правда, подтвержденная действиями. Я тоже буду честна с тобой, и потому скажу сразу: сейчас меня удерживает здесь только надежда на магию Одена. Я считала, что ты на моей стороне. Твоя ложь разрушила мое доверие.  
Он отлично понимал, что она настроена предельно серьезно, и знал, что разговор не будет легким, но не ожидал, что услышать эти слова от нее будет... так. Тревогу последних часов сменила глухая тоска: он все-таки упустил этот шанс, теперь ее не вернуть. Он злился на себя – за промах, на нее – за ее неспособность понять, почему он так поступил. Ради нее он спутал все свои планы, отказался от захвата Матери-Исповедницы, лишь бы снова ее увидеть, простил ей измену, позволил ей больше, чем когда-либо кому-либо позволял, лишь бы завоевать ее – и все пошло прахом. В нем начала закипать ярость, и он не стал унимать ее: она заглушала горькое чувство утраты.  
Никки стремительно шагнула к нему.  
– Дослушай.  
В ее голосе звучала спокойная настойчивость.  
– Прежде чем сделаешь что-то, о чем сам потом пожалеешь... – она замялась, подыскивая слова. – Мы сможем договориться, только если будем слышать друг друга.  
Она стояла теперь вплотную к нему, пламя светильника за его спиной отражалось в ее глазах.  
– Я не стала бы тратить свое время, если б думала, что договориться невозможно, – сказала она чуть мягче.  
Именно об этом он и подумал за миг до этого: что надежда, возможно, все-таки есть.  
– Теперь _ты_ читаешь мои мысли?  
Она едва заметно улыбнулась. Он никогда прежде не видел у нее такой улыбки, сдержанной, но искренней – и вдруг осознал, что до своего исчезновения она не улыбалась вовсе. Могла усмехаться, смотреть дразняще и презрительно, но никогда не улыбалась так, как сейчас.  
Она вновь села, расправила юбку на коленях. Должно быть, такой ее видели ученики во Дворце пророков.  
– Я дам тебе еще один шанс – но он будет последним. Говори. Я слушаю.

... Это правда, что ты – одна из Сестер Тьмы.  
... Это правда, что ты сражалась за дело Ордена. По собственной воле.  
... Это правда, что я предложил тебе стать моей королевой.  
... Ты ушла в тот же день, обещав убить Рала и вернуться. Это тоже правда.

– Это все, что я знаю, Никки, – закончил он свой рассказ.  
– Почему ты выбрал именно это заклинание? Ты хотел, чтобы я что-то забыла, иначе просто приказал бы Сестрам забрать меня силой.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Силой у них ничего бы не вышло – численный перевес был на стороне Рала. Он сам – маг, с ним была Мать-Исповедница… да, твоя милая подруга умеет подчинять себе, уничтожая душу жертвы. Его морд-сит тоже пользуются магией.  
– ... И если б я приняла их сторону, у Сестер не было бы шансов, – задумчиво кивнула она.  
– Ты одна сильнее, чем они вчетвером, – признал он, ощущая ему самому непонятную гордость.  
Никки зашла с другой стороны:  
– Почему я была с Ралом, когда Сестры нашли меня?  
– Я хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос не меньше, чем ты.  
– Но предположения у тебя есть?  
– Не исключено, что ты вошла к нему в доверие и намеревалась сделать нечто большее, чем просто убить предводителя наших врагов.  
Она покачала головой:  
– Ты сам в это не веришь.  
– Никки, я год не знал, жива ты или нет. Не был уверен, увижу ли тебя когда-нибудь, кроме как во сне. Когда Сестры Тьмы узнали тебя... Мне было наплевать на Рала: я могу найти десяток способов победить его, не рискуя вновь потерять тебя из вида.  
Она некоторое время вглядывалась в его лицо. Обычно люди стремились поскорее отвести взгляд – их пугали черные глаза сноходца.  
– Хуже всего то, что это правда, – вздохнула она, отворачиваясь. – Ни победа в общем деле, ни мои планы и стремления, ни даже моя память ничего не значат для тебя, если на другой чаше весов – твои желания. Не надо, – она жестом остановила его. – Мне не нужны твои оправдания. Хорошо, что ты объяснил свои причины. Оставим это, у меня есть и другие вопросы. Когда ты схватил меня вчера, я что-то почти вспомнила. Нечто подобное уже было между нами?  
Он задумался.  
– Именно такого – нет. По крайней мере, не со мной.  
– Уверена, это касалось тебя... Ты когда-нибудь причинял мне боль?  
Произнести ответ оказалось неожиданно трудно: он не был уверен, что эта, новая, Никки поймет.  
– Ты часто провоцировала меня.  
– "Провоцировала". Серьезно? По-твоему, я же еще и виновата?  
– Я много раз просил тебя так не делать. Боялся убить тебя... Я знаю, что бываю несдержан.  
Она бросила на него взгляд, полный сарказма.  
– Тебе нравилась боль, – пояснил Джегань, гадая, поверит ли она. Ему самому эта ее черта всегда казалась донельзя странной.  
– Давай проясним одну вещь. Сейчас она мне не нравится. Сделай мне больно еще раз – и больше меня не увидишь.  
Он помолчал, затем кивнул со всей убедительностью, на какую был способен:  
– Я понял.  
Она продолжала выжидающее смотреть на него.  
– Ты изменилась, – добавил он. – Не могу представить, чтобы ты сейчас стала так же провоцировать меня.  
– Это как, например? – по ее тону было ясно, что она не верит ни единому его слову.  
– На одну из твоих карательных миссий я отправил моего друга сопровождать тебя – для твоей же безопасности. Он был отличным полководцем и праведным человеком, я обязан ему жизнью. Вместо того, чтобы наказать непокорных, ты у них на глазах убила его – заживо зажарила над углями.  
Некоторое время она ошарашенно молчала.  
– Зачем?!  
– Ты сочла, что это лучший способ преподать людям урок о жертвенности Ордена.  
Никки отвернулась, невидящим взглядом осмотрела шатер, прошлась вдоль стены, взяла с подставки серебряные щипцы и принялась снимать нагар с фитиля одного из светильников. Вгляделась в пламя, вздрогнула всем телом, отошла к секретеру и остановилась.  
Некоторое время Джегань терпеливо рассматривал ее спину, потом, не выдержав, подошел к ней. Ее лицо не выражало ничего.  
– Никки, – он коснулся ее плеча.  
Она обхватила себя руками и спросила абсолютно спокойным голосом, чуть удивленно:  
– Что я за чудовище?  
– Ты Сестра Тьмы, – он пожал плечами.  
– А что за чудовище ты? – ее голубые глаза уставились на него. – Не хмурься так непонимающе, ответь: кем надо быть, чтобы простить мне такое?  
– Твоя смерть не вернула бы Кадара. Идет война, Никки, а твоя выходка объяснялась стремлением к высшему благу. Что значит жизнь одного человека перед судьбами человечества?  
– Все, – прошептала она, и ее голос сорвался. – Для него – все. И для тех, кому он дорог...  
– И ты меня называешь эгоистом?  
– Любить – это не эгоизм.  
– Конечно, эгоизм. Ты сама только что корила меня за то, что поддался чувствам и велел Сестрам Тьмы привести тебя ко мне.  
– Ты в самом деле не видишь разницы?  
К его радости, удивление несколько вывело Никки из ступора.  
– Любить – значит учитывать интересы любимого.  
Он широким жестом обвел шатер.  
– Тебе здесь плохо?  
– Нет, но я оказалась здесь не по своей воле, а потому, что так захотел ты.  
На это ему нечего было возразить.

Шли дни. Между Никки и Джеганем установилось шаткое перемирие. Она не избегала его и прекрасно видела, что он старается загладить вину, но ей нужно было время.  
Кэлен оставили в покое – в ее услугах Исповедницы, способной подтвердить подлинность Книги теней, больше не нуждались. По настоянию Никки она поселилась в ее шатре. Джеганя такой расклад не слишком порадовал, но он не хотел рисковать новой ссорой – все-таки Никки оставалась с ним по своей воле. Он не хотел доводить до того, чтобы удерживать ее силой. Вдобавок он понимал: Никки решит, что он снова от нее что-то скрывает и боится, что Кэлен выдаст его.  
Джиллиан, девочка из народа насылающих сны, тоже поселилась у Никки. Тут Джегань уже не возражал: он еще в первый день задал ей все вопросы и теперь просто хотел держать под рукой на случай, если ему вздумается что-то уточнить.  
Никки стала замечать, что все больше и больше людей видят ее. Ей даже пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, узнавая новые детали своей биографии: услышав, как один из офицеров за глаза называет ее Госпожа Смерть, она задала вопрос Джеганю. В честности его ответа она не сомневалась, но слышать о себе такое оказалось тяжело.  
Кэлен много рассказывала о Ричарде. Никки слушала ее с интересом, но на все просьбы прийти на помощь осажденным отвечала отказом. Со слов Исповедницы Ричард получался благородным и выдающимся человеком, и Никки он нравился. Но это были лишь свидетельства одного человека, вдобавок – жены Ричарда. Никки уже больше не сомневалась, что учение Ордена чудовищно, и не желала ему победы, но мало чем могла помочь. Даже вздумай она убить Джеганя (сама идея ее не прельщала), это мало что изменило бы: Орден лишь поставил бы другого полководца на его место. Возможно, не столь талантливого, и, конечно, он не был бы сноходцем, но на этом этапе смерти Джеганя было бы недостаточно, чтобы изменить ход войны.  
Самого его – к ее удивлению – ничуть не смущал подход, при котором он был не более чем еще одним инструментом, работающим на благо Ордена.

На другом краю света, в самом сердце Древнего мира, солнце уже зашло за горизонт. На южный город упала ночь.  
Малик дрожал от предвкушения: сегодня ему впервые предстояло прислуживать за трапезой самых старших по рангу братьев Ордена. По сути вечерняя трапеза была в то же время заседанием старейшин, временем, когда они обсуждали дела минувшего дня и принимали важнейшие решения. Послушник, которому доверили присутствовать при этом почти священном совете, мог в дальнейшем надеяться на продвижение: само это назначение говорило о том, что его заметили и сочли достаточно благонадежным, чтобы услышать все – или почти все – что будет сказано.  
Когда большая часть вопросов была рассмотрена, а вместо опустевших тарелок из-под жаркого и рыбы на столе появились вазы с фруктами, сыры и сладкие вина, слово взял брат Латиф.  
– Гонец с севера привез доклад от некого Карга, военачальника в армии Ордена. Он сообщает, что видел рядом с Императором предательницу. Это Сестра Тьмы по имени Никки.  
– Не припомню такой, – сказал брат Дорин.  
– Это та самая, которая собственноручно вырезала братьев в Алтур-Ранге? – спросил брат Арркож.  
– Разве их убили не мятежники? – недоумевал брат Дорин.  
– Что она делает рядом с Императором? – спросил брат Радж.  
– Судя по тому, что пишет Карг – ничего хорошего, – ответил Латиф. – Брат Нарев предупреждал меня о ней. Он не мог одобрить, что Император приблизил к себе женщину, отдавшую душу Владетелю, но тогда Никки не давала других поводов для беспокойства. Теперь, очевидно, они есть. У меня имеется способ устранить проблему, и я позабочусь о сестре Никки. Но при сложившихся обстоятельствах я нахожу, что Император нуждается в более непосредственном духовном руководстве. Со смерти брата Нарева прошло не так уж много времени, и вот уже мы получаем тревожные вести. Война еще не завершена…  
Остальные братья не были согласны с ним. Дождавшись, пока возражения стихнут, брат Латиф продолжил:  
– …Еще не завершена, а потому я уверен: необходимо мое личное вмешательство. Я отправляюсь на север.

Из Древнего мира прибыла какая-то важная шишка. Джегань, узнавший о ее, вернее, его прибытии накануне, решил организовать встречу со всей помпой. Кэлен тоже должна была присутствовать – в качестве редкого и ценного трофея: Мать-Исповедница, бывшая правительница ныне покоренных Срединных земель, жена Ричарда Рала.  
Никки заверила, что сможет ее защитить. Кэлен не была так уверена, но выбора у нее не было.  
Теперь, стоя в небольшой толпе в паре шагов от Джеганя, она смотрела на прибывший кортеж и мечтала оказаться в любом другом месте.  
Должно быть, уроки Ричарда не прошли для нее даром: опасность она заметила на миг раньше, чем большинство присутствующих.  
В руках невысокого темнокожего человечка в косматом меховом плаще, приехавшего с кортежем, возник миниатюрный арбалет. Он уже был взведен.  
Время застыло для Кэлен, как бывало, когда она готовилась использовать свой дар.  
Джегань заметил его одновременно с ней, и под его взглядом солдат начал заваливаться на бок. Из его ушей, носа и уголков глаз потекла кровь, он рухнул – но дротик уже летел.  
Джегань толкнул Никки – сильно, так, что она кубарем покатилась по земле, в кровь обдирая руки о мерзлую глину. Сам он увернуться уже не успел, и тонкое лезвие вошло ему между ребер справа – неглубокая и несерьезная рана.  
Время рвануло вперед с обычной скоростью, и Кэлен выдохнула, радуясь, что Никки не пострадала.  
Джегань с отвращением выдернул дротик и отбросил его в сторону.  
– Он бейтиец, – сказал он, медленно оседая на землю.

– Да что с вами, всем скопом полдня не можете залечить простую царапину, – проворчал Джегань, переворачиваясь, как попросила сестра Виктория. Движение вызвало новый приступ кашля, он раздраженно стер выступившую на губах кровь тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ваше превосходительство, – обычно молчаливая сестра Сара не вынесла незаслуженной обиды, – если б не мы, вы бы уже умерли от яда. Нам приходится пресекать его воздействие, восполнять урон, который он продолжает наносить, и...  
– Потому что вы можете лечить только магией Приращения, – кивнула Никки.  
Джегань не хотел отпускать ее, и она согласилась остаться: выбрала книгу из его коллекции и устроилась в кресле у расшитой шелком стены шатра, пока сестры Света делали свое дело. "Созидание через Погибель" оказалось достаточно интересным чтивом, хотя волшебник, написавший эту книгу, излишне увлекался цветистыми метафорами.  
– Ты предлагаешь лечить Ущербом? – в устах сестры Амелии это предположение звучало издевательски: кому придет в голову лечить магией Смерти?  
Никки аккуратно отложила книгу – все, что ей было нужно, она уже прочла.  
– Ты знаешь другой способ убрать яд?  
– В этом есть смысл, – Джегань, тяжело дыша, откинулся на подушки и поманил ее к себе. – Иди сюда, попробуй.  
– Ваше превосходительство... – встревожилась сестра Виктория.  
Император приводил ее в ужас – он контролировал ее сознание, уничтожил привычный ей уклад жизни, увел ее и других сестер с собой на север, – но сейчас она была искренне испугана, что магия Ущерба принесет ему вред. Никки не понимала, как можно настолько отказаться от себя самой – и от собственного разума заодно.  
– Я еще многого не помню, – предупредила она, присаживаясь на кровать. – Сестры Тьмы, возможно, справятся лучше.  
– Ты тоже Сестра Тьмы. Делай, – он попытался взять ее за запястье и схватил воздух в паре дюймов от ее руки.  
Сестры Света слаженно поднялись и вышли вон.  
– Зачем ты отослал их? – спросила Никки, проводя ладонями над его телом и пытаясь понять, в каком порядке лучше работать. – Могли бы пригодиться.  
– Будут нужны – позовешь.  
Последние недели Никки все чаще вспоминала какие-то малозначительные мелочи из прошлого. Вот и сейчас: "Магия исцеления болезненна, – Никки вспомнила голос, вспомнила интонации, но имя и внешность учившей ее Сестры ускользали. – Сперва оценивай, потом лечи – и быстро". Хороший совет, особенно если учесть, что воздействие магии Ущерба должно быть болезненно втройне.  
Больше всего яда было непосредственно в ране, почти затянувшейся благодаря магии Сестер Света. Ликвидировать источник, а затем лечить пораженные органы – или сперва очистить их от яда? Быстрый, неровный ритм сердца под ее рукой, жилка на виске, пульсирующая с едва заметным отставанием, хриплое дыхание – несмотря на все усилия Сестер, правое легкое едва вбирало воздух. Сосредоточившись, она почувствовала давящую на него кровь – густую, отравленную... Никки содрогнулась от неправильности этого ощущения, и крохотная черная искра Ущерба соскользнула с ее пальцев. Джегань глухо вскрикнул, дернулся и затих. На миг Никки ужаснулась, что убила его, но затем он вдохнул – не приходя в сознание, но на этот раз с меньшим усилием.

Он очнулся через пару часов, когда она едва покончила с самой насущной частью лечения и собиралась с силами, чтобы продолжить.  
– Знал, что у тебя получится.  
Усталость, прежняя злость и страх убить накрыли ее с новой силой: "знал он"!  
– Ты себя недооцениваешь.  
– Разве Орден не учит, что все мы ничтожны?  
Злость придала ей сил, и она снова повела раскрытые ладони над его торсом, крохотными точечными импульсами Ущерба уничтожая яд и тут же залечивая там, где его воздействие зашло слишком далеко, чтобы надеяться на обычное восстановление.  
– Ты не ничтожна, – он еще не полностью пришел в себя, язык плохо его слушался. – Я не полюбил бы ничтожество.  
– О любви ты не говорил ни слова.  
– Ты сама знаешь.  
Никки выгнула бровь:  
– Я не знала даже собственного имени, пока не услышала его от Тови.  
– Я сделал тебя своей королевой.  
– Королевой Империи, которая отрицает возможность любви, – хмыкнула она.  
– С чего ты так решила? – он приподнялся на локтях.  
– Лежи спокойно, – она положила руку ему на грудь, и он с неохотой подчинился. – Ты сам рассказал мне о вере Ордена. Любить – значит ценить другого человека, а в Ордене не ценят даже собственную жизнь. О какой любви можно говорить, если считать всех вокруг жалкими тварями? Как можно любить другого, если не уважаешь сам себя?!..  
Он рывком попытался сесть, сбивая почти законченное магическое плетение, Никки раздраженно втянула в себя воздух – и опомнилась:  
– Прости. Нашла я время... Ложись. Дай мне закончить. Потом все обсудим.

В конце концов, сделав все, что было в ее силах, она уснула рядом с ним – и проснулась только тогда, когда сквозь затянутые шелком отверстия наверху начал пробиваться свет. Снаружи, поняла она, занимались предрассветные сумерки. Никки села на кровати. Джегань, потревоженный ее движением, с трудом повернулся на бок и уткнулся ей в раскрытую ладонь горячим виском. Она замерла от этой неожиданной, неумелой ласки, и вдруг _вспомнила_ , что ей самой ласка тоже почти не знакома. Прежде она не испытывала желания ласкаться – или ласкать. Почему? Она вспомнила собственные слова о несовместимости любви с догматами Ордена. Какой безрадостной и бессмысленной, должно быть, казалась ей жизнь.  
Джегань явно не хотел, чтобы она все вспомнила. Что если, вспомнив, она сама пожалеет об этом? Но нет. Все, во что верил Орден, слишком бессмысленно. Вновь обретя память, она не потеряет ума – а значит, сможет во всем разобраться и выбрать, во что ей верить.  
И все же, если бы не все вопросы, которые не давали ей покоя… Что заставило ее разделить веру Ордена? Почему она ушла к Ралу? Что их связывало? Если бы не эти вопросы, у нее возникло бы искушение похоронить свое забытое прошлое. В глубине души Никки чувствовала, что оно не слишком ей понравится.  
Она в задумчивости провела свободной рукой по спине Джеганя, проследила пальцами бугристый шрам на правом плече. Он застонал от удовольствия. Она пробежалась пальцами по другому шраму – их более чем хватало.  
– Хочу тебя, – сказал он чуть хрипло.  
– Выбрал время, – ответила она.  
Он приподнялся на локте, дотянулся до нее другой рукой, провел ладонью по корсажу.  
– Я в порядке.  
Она взглянула на него, подумала, что, возможно, до этого он двигался столь медленно не от слабости, а спросонья, – и только после этого осознала, что прикидывает, не навредит ли ему. То есть – допускает возможность того, что согласится.  
Он это почувствовал. Потянулся к завязкам корсажа. Начал садиться.  
– Нет.  
Он остановился, но руку не убрал.  
– Не так. Ложись, – она слегка толкнула его ладонью в грудь. – Двигаться буду я.

Позже Никки радовалась лишь одному: что ей пришло в голову встать и одеться, едва они закончили. Джегань не стал возражать – ему было слишком хорошо. Когда в передней части шатра послышался шум, он даже не сразу отреагировал.  
Прибывший накануне брат Латиф вошел в спальню.  
– Взять ее, – он указал на Никки.  
Следом за ним вошли несколько человек.  
– Что это значит?! – Джегань вскочил.  
Ему пришлось ухватиться за столбик кровати, чтобы не упасть, но он быстро выправился и уверенно шагнул навстречу брату Латифу, ничуть не стесняясь наготы.  
– Я пришел арестовать изменницу, спровоцировавшую мятеж в Алтур-Ранге и собственноручно убившую всех братьев Ордена, находившихся в городе, включая брата Нарева, – как по писанному ответил брат Латиф.  
Джегань ошеломленно замер, а затем повернулся к Никки. Он не хотел верить этому обвинению, но и отмахнуться от него не мог, а главное – и в этом заключался весь ужас ситуации – он понимал, что даже она сама не знает, убила она Нарева или нет.  
– Оставьте ее, – велел он. – Брат Латиф, я жду доказательств. Ты пальцем не тронешь эту женщину, пока я не увижу свидетелей, способных полностью подтвердить ее вину.  
«Увижу», не «выслушаю». Никки поняла, к чему он клонит: он собирался покопаться в их памяти, а после заявить, что их прежние показания – ложь. Впервые она была рада, что он не всегда ведет честную игру.  
– Ваше Превосходительство, я обязан увести ее. То, что я вижу, крайне тревожно. Боюсь, эта женщина использовала силу Владетеля, чтобы заворожить вас. Это говорит о том, что она крайне опасна. Властью, данной мне Братством Ордена, я приговариваю ее к казни без дальнейшего расследования. Приговор должен быть выполнен немедленно.  
На миг Никки показалось, что брату Латифу суждено узнать на себе силу сноходца. Но Джегань все же не пошел против преемника брата Нарева.  
– Отложи казнь до завтрашнего утра, и я позволю тебе забрать ее.  
Брат Латиф склонил голову, соглашаясь.

Наказание настигло Улицию, когда она перепроверяла свои расчеты по формулам из Книги теней. Ослепленная чудовищной болью, она упала на землю и забилась в судорогах. Когда боль слегка отступила, пришли слова – вернее, разъяренный рев.  
У тебя есть время до вечера! Если к полуночи Огненная цепь не будет работать как надо, утра ты не увидишь!  
Он покинул ее разум до того, как в ее раздавленном агонией сознании всплыло понимание, что сегодня она умрет. Последние недели Улиция тешила себя надеждой, что Император не вспомнит про ее обещание. Она давно уже выяснила, что изменения в Огненной цепи необратимы, а повреждения будут нарастать, пока заклинание не распадется полностью.

Никки провела день в клетке. К счастью, саму клетку около полудня перетащили в палатку, и ей стало хоть немного теплее. Она подозревала, что солдаты, переместившие ее, действовали по приказу Джеганя и без ведома брата Латифа.  
Ни пищи, ни еды ей не полагалось. Брат Латиф вновь настроил рада-хань на жесткий контроль, так что Никки не могла ни попытаться бежать, ни даже согреться с помощью магии.  
На закате – она знала, снаружи уже закат, так как под неплотно запахнутый полог вместе со сквозняком проникал холодный желтый свет заходящего солнца – к ней пришел Джегань. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на нее. Она не могла даже предположить, о чем он думает, и меньше всего ожидала услышать тот вопрос, который он, наконец, задал:  
– Что мне делать, Никки?  
– Ты спрашиваешь _меня_?! – изумилась она и тут же поняла свою ошибку: вопрос был риторическим. Он признавался, что не видит выхода. Что ж, это не помешает ей ответить. – Как я вижу, у тебя два пути. Ты можешь стоять и смотреть, как меня казнят, или помешать брату Латифу.  
– За братом Латифом стоит Орден.  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Так восстань против Ордена.  
– Никки!..  
– Я уже тысячу раз говорила тебе, что не так с учением Ордена, и ты ни разу не нашел, что возразить. Держись за свою ложную веру, если хочешь, – это тоже выбор. Иди. Займись чем-нибудь. Можешь вспомнить наши разговоры, попробовать найти хоть что-то, в чем я не права, – вдруг это успокоит твою совесть. Оставь меня, я не хочу проводить последние оставшиеся мне часы, препираясь с тобой.

Возле шатра Никки, глядя на догорающий закат, стояла Джиллиан. На ее лице Джегань заметил следы слез. Похоже, девчонка успела привязаться к Никки.  
Он недооценил степени этой привязанности: как бы она ни боялась его, сейчас решилась – впервые с того дня, как ее доставили ему – обратиться.  
– Вы же не позволите ее казнить?  
– Ее обвиняют в убийстве брата Нарева, – хмуро ответил Джегань.  
Янтарные глаза девчонки вдруг блеснули ярче заходящего солнца.  
– Не можешь выбрать между живой Никки и мертвым стариком! – выкрикнула она ему в лицо и разрыдалась.  
Ошеломленный таким обвинением – и от кого! – он замахнулся, но она увернулась и юркнула в шатер. Он не стал ее преследовать.  
Брат Нарев был его учителем, духовным наставником и, пожалуй, самым близким человеком. Он наполнил жизнь Джеганя смыслом, помог увидеть цель… Брат Нарев гордился им. Как можно предать его память?! Пойти против Ордена – то же, что пойти против Создателя.  
Но он не мог позволить им казнить Никки. Возможно, он еще уступил бы тем летом в Андерите – особенно если б против нее высказался сам брат Нарев, а не ничтожество, унаследовавшее его место в совете Братства – но теперь это было совершенно немыслимо.  
Что, все-таки, нашло на нее после того, как она ушла от него? Она же разделяла веру Ордена – что заставило ее перейти на сторону Рала? Он мог еще надеяться, что брата Нарева убила не она, но в том, что на ее руках кровь многих братьев, сомнений не было. Он знал об этом и прежде.  
Брат Нарев был и ее учителем – хотя, конечно, в значительно меньшей степени. А теперь, после Огненной цепи, она даже не сумела понять, каким великим человеком он был. Джегань помнил тот диалог даже слишком хорошо.

– Брат Нарев верил в то, что все равны. Он мечтал о мире без угнетения, о мире, в котором человечество сможет полностью раскрыть свой потенциал, о том, что...  
– Брат Нарев считал людей ничтожными.  
– Разве он не прав в этом?!  
– Он человек. Ты считаешь его ничтожным? Ты рассказывал мне о своих соратниках – Риджане, Терсе, Кадаре – кого из них ты считаешь ничтожествами?  
– Никки, – прорычал он, едва сдерживаясь, – Те, кто несут свет учения Ордена...  
– Несут чушь, – отрезала она. – Ты думаешь, что разделяешь все то, что проповедует Орден, а на деле твои собственные убеждения имеют очень мало общего с его учением. Я лишь произнесла вслух один из главных постулатов Ордена, назвала имена нескольких людей, которые для тебя что-то значат, – и ты уже готов избить меня за это.  
Он не ответил – чтобы не ударить ее.  
– Я не оскорбляла их, – добавила она уже спокойнее. – Слова об их ничтожестве – не мои, но Ордена.

Она раз за разом находила невероятные, абсурдные аргументы, и ухитрялась подавать их так, что он не находил, что ответить.

– О какой заслуженной награде для нас ты говоришь? Орден видит во всех живущих лишь инструменты. С точки зрения его адептов мы не заслужили никакой награды, лишь исполнили свой долг перед Создателем. Ты на словах признаешь правоту Ордена, но не следуешь букве его учения.  
– Я никогда не говорил, что безгрешен, – хмуро признал он. – Но я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы, ты и я, а Создатель распорядился так, что я могу нам это обеспечить, – он с вызовом посмотрел на нее. – Зови меня лицемером, если хочешь, но ты пообещала свою душу Владетелю и после смерти отправишься к нему. Ричард уничтожил Дворец Пророков, вне стен которого тебе отмерен обычный человеческий век. Почему ты так противишься мысли о по-настоящему долгой и счастливой жизни?  
– Потому что под властью Ордена никто не сможет быть счастлив.  
– Но почему?! – взревел он, рывком поднимаясь с кресла. Переполнявшие его эмоции требовали выхода: он заходил по шатру, остановился перед ней и, вскинув руки, повторил: – Почему?! Я говорил тебе, дело Ордена – заботиться обо всех людях!  
– Потому что заботиться обо всех без разбору можно только если не видишь личностей, не привязан ни к кому на самом деле, а значит – равнодушен. Орден обещает счастье и отрицает личность, а значит, не дает права на личные желания. Как бы тебе понравилось, окажись на моем месте сестра Вилесса?  
– Никак, – поморщился Джегань. – На что она мне?  
– Красивая. Молодая. Прекрасно справилась бы с ролью королевы и была бы счастлива встать рядом с тобой во главе Империи.  
– Она тряпка, – отмахнулся он.  
– Она инструмент, подходящий для решения конкретной задачи.  
– Она – ничто! Империя отлично проживет без королевы, а мне нужна ты – не важно, как ты будешь при этом себя называть!  
– И вот мы снова возвращаемся к тому же самому: ты не следуешь тому самому учению, которое хочешь распространить на весь мир.  
– Потому что ты описываешь так, что следовать букве этого "учения" способен лишь идиот!  
– Вот именно. При этом я ни в чем не искажаю слово Ордена. Ты сам все сказал: следовать ему способен лишь идиот. Вот ты и не следуешь. Но зачем ты с таким упорством цепляешься за верность тем, кто проповедует его?  
Джегань остановился, обдумывая ее слова, и вернулся в кресло.  
– Потому что справедливость и равенство – это правильно, – негромко проговорил он. – Потому что я вижу огромный потенциал человечества, и вижу всю грязь, в которую оно само себя повергает. Потому что без морального руководства нам никогда не выбраться из грязи и не раскрыть того потенциала, – он помолчал. – Я жил без Веры. Я помню всю бессмысленность и безнадежность такого существования.  
– Ты был мальчишкой на улицах Алтур-Ранга. Ни цели, ни малейшего понимания, как сделать свою жизнь лучше, ни даже крыши над головой – еще бы это существование не казалось тебе безнадежным! Но ты уже давно не тот мальчишка. И я думаю, ты путаешь верность своему наставнику с верностью его вере, которую сам не разделяешь почти ни в чем. Не обязательно обезличивать, чтобы стремиться к справедливости и равенству. И очень трудно раскрывать потенциал, если тебе все время твердят, что ты посредственность.

Если бы брат Нарев был жив… Джегань не сомневался, что сумел бы убедить его отложить, а то и отменить казнь. Брат Нарев понимал его, а еще – он знал все ответы. Он камня на камне не оставил бы от аргументов Никки, и она сама наконец поняла бы, в чем ошибается.  
Брат Латиф не обладал ни пониманием, ни убедительностью, ни тем более мудростью брата Нарева. Сейчас, когда Джеганю как никогда был нужен совет, он окончательно осознал, что в нынешнем составе Братства ему не к кому обратиться. Ни один из них не стоил и мизинца брата Нарева.  
Решение пришло неожиданно. Раз в настоящем нет нужных ответов, он может поискать ответ в прошлом. В воспоминаниях многих членов Братства брат Нарев жив. Он, Джегань, может обратиться к этим воспоминаниям. Да хоть тот же брат Латиф – Нарев упоминал, что они нередко вели богословские беседы!

Должно быть, в ту ночь Джеганя направлял сам Владетель. _Это_ оказалось одним из первых воспоминаний, попавшихся ему. Некоторое время брат Нарев беседовал с братом Латифом о вере, а потом поделился своими сомнениями:  
– Меня тревожит, что Джегань прислушивается к этой Сестре Тьмы, Никки. Пока от нее была одна польза, и ее нельзя назвать неверной – я знал ее мать и отчасти наставлял ее саму. Но она отдала душу Владетелю. До сих пор не понимаю, почему – она всегда столь ревностно служила Свету…  
– Не волнуйтесь, брат Нарев, – ответил брат Латиф. – Если эта Никки станет проблемой, у меня найдется способ ее решить. После пяти лет служения в Тагго у меня есть верные последователи среди бейтийцев.  
Джегань внутренне отшатнулся – и, выходя из сознания брата Латифа, походя убил его. В следующий миг все бушевавшие в его душе чувства – неверие, боль от предательства, недоумение – были сметены беспощадной, бездумной яростью. Он мысленно потянулся на юг, в Древний мир.

Малик расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрел, как старейшины один за другим падают замертво. Некоторые из них хрипели и задыхались, у других из ушей текла кровь, третьи бились на полу в припадке, пока не затихали, четвертые умирали быстро. В живых не остался ни один.  
Еще не отойдя от шока, Малик вместе с другими послушниками прошагал по резиденции Ордена – повсюду валялись трупы – и бросился в ночь, клянясь никогда больше не вспоминать об этом учении и о проклятии, которое оно навлекло на своих адептов.

Было уже совсем темно, когда Джегань пришел к ней снова. Никки хотела спросить, надумал ли он хоть что-то – но, увидев его лицо, онемела.  
Он молча взялся за прутья – и выломал запертую дверь клетки.  
– Ты свободна, – бросил он, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Никки кинулась следом.

На рассвете Джиллиан разбудила Кэлен.  
– Проснись, – она говорила шепотом, хотя в шатре, кроме них, никого не было. – Ричард передает привет.  
– Он здесь?! – испугалась Кэлен. – Это слишком опасно!  
– Нет, он в Народном дворце. Я видела его во сне. У меня наконец получилось, Кэлен! Получилось во сне послать свою душу с моим вороном, Локки, как это делали в древности наши предки. Когда Император спрашивал меня о нашей магии, я кое-что поняла о том, как работают сноходцы. Это те самые методы, которые наш народ потерял тысячи лет назад, когда мы рассеялись, спасаясь от армии Сулакана во время Великой войны. С тех пор я тренировалась, и вот наконец получилось!  
– Но я думала, Джеганю открыт только человеческий разум, и то – лучше, если человек обладает даром. Николас Скользящий мог управлять животными, принося в жертву людей, но...  
– Все верно, сноходцев создавали, как оружие против людей. Не насылать сны, как умел мой народ, а проникать в сознание. Другой стороной таланта наших шаманов было умение посылать свой разум вовне, в... это трудно объяснить, в общем, я не могу управлять животными, но с Локки мы связаны. Он со мной, сколько я себя помню.  
– Должно быть, скользящих древности создали, экспериментируя с этой вашей способностью, – предположила Кэлен. – Добрые духи! Это лишь предположение, но... У Сестер Тьмы получился скользящий, но я думаю, они пытались создать еще одного сноходца, – она содрогнулась.  
– Возможно. Как бы то ни было, у нас теперь есть возможность говорить с Ричардом. Я рассказала ему все, что знаю. Он много спрашивал о вас с Никки. Думает, как вытащить вас отсюда.  
В шатер вошла Никки.  
– Ты жива! – ахнула Кэлен и бросилась обнимать ее.  
Джиллиан отстала лишь на миг.  
Никки обняла обеих, но довольно быстро отстранилась.  
– Кэлен, Ордена больше нет.  
– Что?!  
– Джегань уничтожил Братство.  
От изумления Кэлен не могла сказать ни слова – только неверяще смотрела на нее.  
– Ты уверена? – робко спросила Джиллиан.  
– Я была с ним всю ночь. Он только под утро сказал мне… – Никки явно сама еще не до конца осознала эту ошеломляющую новость. – Сейчас он уснул, и я поспешила сюда. Кэлен, это шанс прекратить войну. Джегань больше не видит в ней смысла – он ни в чем не видит смысла, он всю жизнь посвятил служению Ордену. Я уверена… почти уверена: когда он немного придет в себя, то найдет достаточно причин, чтобы продолжить войну. Но если мы будем действовать быстро, есть шанс о чем-то договориться.  
Кэлен уже знала, что нужно делать.  
– Джиллиан, тебе сейчас как никогда необходимо вздремнуть.  
– Что? – не поняла Никки.  
– Джиллиан нашла способ связаться с Ричардом. Во сне.  
– Я помогу тебе уснуть, – мгновенно сориентировалась Никки.

Джиллиан проспала почти три часа. Наконец она открыла глаза.  
– Ричард разработал план. Ему поможет его дедушка – за ним пришлось сходить через Сильфиду – и другие одаренные. Мы обезглавим вражеское войско. Теперь, когда Орден больше не существует, появился смысл убивать военачальников. Никки, Ричард просит тебя создать защитный купол над шатром. Через пять минут они нанесут магический удар по ставке, здесь больше всего командующих высокого ранга. По остальным будут нанесены точечные удары, друзья Локки согласились поработать наводящими.  
Даже сквозь плотные войлочные стенки шатра до Никки долетел отдаленный вороний грай. Она вскочила и метнулась к выходу, на ходу набрасывая защитное плетение на шатер. Еще одно такое же она успела набросить на шатер Джеганя до того, как вбежать внутрь.  
Он еще спал.  
Она потрясла его за плечо.  
– Проснись. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Он открыл глаза и любовался ей целую секунду – пока не вспомнил, что сделал прошлой ночью.  
– Я боюсь, что кто-то из них еще остался, – Никки знала, что режет по живому, и надеялась, что это не даст ему снова уйти в себя. Скорее. Скорее! Пока еще можно успеть. Она должна успеть. – Рада-хань все еще на мне. Сейчас он не сдерживает мой дар, но я боюсь, что его могут использовать, чтобы снова лишить меня силы. Прошу тебя…  
Она не договорила: он сел, по черной поверхности его глаз промчалась череда темно-серых теней, и спаянный магией ошейник расстегнулся, повинуясь приказу одной из дежуривших снаружи сестер. Никки едва успела подхватить металлический обруч.  
– Так намного лучше, – выдохнула она и потянулась к Джеганю.  
Он не ожидал подвоха, не отшатнулся от нее, и ошейник беззвучно сомкнулся на его шее.  
– Что ты дела...  
Договорить он не успел: их обоих смело взрывом магии, столь сильным, что на какое-то время Никки перестала понимать, где она и что происходит вокруг. Немного придя в себя, она поползла, стремясь выбраться из-под тяжелой ткани обрушившегося шатра. В голове гудело, она ничего не видела в пыльной тьме и едва могла дышать. Если б не наскоро созданное защитное плетение, она вряд ли пережила бы этот удар. Вырвавшись из плена, она полной грудью вдохнула остро пахнущий грозой воздух и только теперь услышала крики и стоны раненых.  
Джегань распорол мечом одну из стен упавшего шатра и выбрался наружу. Никки огляделась – по тому, что недавно было ставкой Императора, уже маршировали солдаты из Народного дворца. Должно быть, Зедд нашел в Замке Волшебника какой-то забытый способ перенести их сюда при помощи магии.  
Джегань тоже увидел их. А они, без сомнения, поняли, кто перед ними.  
– Стойте! – крикнула Никки, отчаянно надеясь, что ее увидят. – Остановитесь, он под моим контролем!  
"Стоять!" – велела она через рада-хань, надеясь, что управляет им верно. Она не помнила, доводилось ли ей пользоваться таким ошейником.  
Джегань словно налетел на невидимую стену. Никки уже увереннее приказала: "На колени!" - и встретила сопротивление такой силы, что сама едва устояла на ногах. Джегань пошатнулся и тяжело опустился на одно колено. Он тут же попытался подняться, опершись на меч, а увидев приближающихся д’харианцев, перехватил его поудобнее для драки. Поминая Владетеля и идиотскую гордыню Джеганя, Никки изменила приказ и с облегчением увидела, как его пальцы выпускают рукоять. Он все еще пытался сопротивляться, но тщетно.  
Их окружили солдаты Д'Хары.

 

Улиция наконец дождалась того шанса, на который уже почти и не надеялась. Должно быть, сам Владетель помог им.  
– Цецилия, приготовься поставить защитный барьер. Эрминия, Тови, на вас – знаки внешнего круга, – скомандовала она. – Во внутренний не суйтесь, там я сама внесу нужные изменения... Работаем. Пошли.  
– Мы что, вот так возьмем и откроем шкатулку? – ахнула Эрминия. – Но как же... Все, что мы изучили, и Сад Жизни, и... Да у нас ни крупицы белого песка нет!  
Улиция, уже устремившаяся прочь, остановилась и повернулась к ней.  
– И что?  
– Как "что"?! Без защитного поля малейшая неточность обернется... – она замолкла, осознав.  
– ...полной победой Владетеля, – закончила за нее Улиция.  
– Поверить не могу, – негромко сказала Тови, не сбавляя шага. – Ты правда забыла о нашей конечной цели? Нам, в отличие от сноходца, не важно, которую из двух шкатулок мы откроем. Лишь бы не ту, третью, которая убьет только нас. А любая наша ошибка приведет Владетеля в мир живых, так что...  
– Знаю, знаю, – поморщилась Эрминия. Досадно было сморозить такую глупость, но за минувшие недели работы с Книгой Сочтенных Теней она привыкла к мысли, что их цель – обретение магии Одена.  
Улиция остановилась на относительно ровном участке за рядом палаток.  
– Это место подойдет не хуже любого другого.  
Она высыпала черный песок из полупустого мешочка на ладонь, дунула и заставила песок лечь на землю тонким ровным слоем. Опустившись на колени у края получившегося круга, она принялась чертить необходимые знаки. Эрминия почувствовала мощный всплеск магии за спиной: это замкнулся созданный Цецилией защитный барьер. Теперь никто не мог помешать им. Осознавая всю значимость момента, Эрминия присоединилась к Сестрам. 

В небо взметнулся столб зеленоватого света. Джегань увидел, как побледнела Никки, почти одновременно с ним осознав, что происходит. Он был страшно зол на нее, но не настолько, чтобы позволить Сестрам Тьмы уничтожить мир и обречь ее душу на вечные страдания.  
– Никки, _отпусти_ меня.  
Она колебалась.  
– Ты была одной из них, ты знаешь их цель!  
Он хотел добавить, что, в отличие от них, не хочет гибели мира живых, так как служит Создателю – и осекся, осознав, что уничтоживший Братство Ордена не вправе называть себя слугой Света.  
– Ты всегда сможешь вернуть контроль, – сказал он вместо этого, и почувствовал, что магия, сковавшая его дар, отступает.  
Он потянулся к разуму Улиции, гадая, есть ли у него хоть призрачный шанс заставить ее открыть нужную шкатулку, перехватить магию Одена и освободиться от ошейника... но наткнулся на глухую стену. Тови – Цицилия – Эрминия – все участницы ритуала были неуязвимы для него.  
Он метнулся в сознание ближайшего солдата Ордена и погнал его к барьеру, внутри которого Сестры Тьмы почти закончили чертить знаки. Врезавшись в барьер, солдат заорал и отскочил: боль была столь сильна, что на долю секунды неодаренный вырвался из-под контроля. Джегань позволил ему отступить и его глазами увидел приближающихся д'харианцев во главе с Ралом. Меч Истины, тонко звеня, ударил в барьер. Тот вспыхнул зеленым сиянием и стал чуть выше. Рал снова замахнулся – и опустил меч, поняв, что магическая атака только подпитает высящуюся перед ним преграду.  
Не отпуская сознания первого солдата, Джегань потянулся к разуму еще одного и подтолкнул его. Он за секунду сгорел в потоке силы. Барьер не вырос, но и не уменьшился – лишь в том месте, где в него вбежал солдат, на долю секунды мелькнула брешь.  
Дар сноходцев создавался не для того, чтобы контролировать неодаренных, тем более в больших количествах. Расщепить сознание на двадцать тонких, острых лезвий, войти в разум каждого, чтобы бросить их в атаку слаженным строем... Джегань знал, что нужно делать, но задача не становилась от этого легче.  
Они рвались из-под его контроля, не понимая, что творится с ними.  
– Не убоюсь я тьмы за гранью, ибо Создатель ведет меня, – проговорил вдруг один из них до странности спокойным голосом. – Не коснется меня искушение, ибо Свет Изначальный мне светит в ночи.  
– День мой продлится в вечность, – подхватил молитву вставший рядом с ним долговязый солдат, – ибо нет места мраку в чертогах Его.  
Первая шеренга шагнула в барьер.

– Смерть ждет всех нас, – говорил брат Нарев до того, как она дождалась его самого.  
К Джеганю же пришло сразу двадцать смертей – и ни одна не могла его забрать, потому что на клинке у каждой уже корчилась другая душа. Но и отступить ни одна не желала.  
Время ничего не значит для того, кто может жить в пространстве между мыслями: мгновения, в которые тела солдат обуглились, почернели и рассыпались пеплом, длились вечность.  
– Не убоюсь я тьмы за гранью, – успел еще раз подумать один из них в тот миг, когда его глаза ослепли и на долю секунды побелели.  
– Дира!.. – отчаянно вскрикнул долговязый, понимая, что не вернется и никогда не скажет, что не хотел с ней так.  
– Нет! Нет! Нет! – мысленно кричал еще один.  
Другой проклинал Сестер, третий обезумел от боли, четвертый... Их сгорающие тела напоминали барельефы на храмах Братства.  
Когда жизни солдат наконец закончились в огне и души их отправились туда, куда сноходец не мог за ними последовать, связь прервалась. Барьер едва заметно дрогнул, но выстоял. Джегань потянулся к другим. Выстроил их в шеренги. Повел.  
Один из десятков, сотен идущих на смерть дернулся вбок, пытаясь освободиться - через него Джегань снова увидел Ричарда. Тот смотрел на поток солдат полными ужаса глазами.  
Джегань развернул солдата и заставил его броситься вперед вместе с прочими. Черный изломанный силуэт в потоке силы... Почему он никогда не замечал прежде, как уродливы эти барельефы?  
Солдаты сгорали, и смерть, приходившая за каждым из них, тянулась к Джеганю. Солдаты шагали.  
– Кто из них – ничтожество? – спросила одна из смертей голосом Никки.  
Вокруг них бурлила, затопляла все сила Одена – сила самой Жизни.  
Они все были никем и ничем, он смотрел их глазами, смотрел в их души и не видел ничего достойного. И в то же время – открылось ему с беспощадной ясностью – великая сила жизни была столь значима, столь священна сама по себе, что каждая небольшая ее часть, заключенная в каждом смертном, сохраняла и величие, и святость. Эти солдаты со всеми их надеждами, страхами, недостатками и достоинствами – все вместе они были не более чем инструментом Ордена, но у каждого была своя уникальная жизнь, и собственная их незначительность не делала эту жизнь менее ценной.  
Именно эта сила стояла за тем безграничным потенциалом человечества, которым он всегда восхищался, ради которого всю жизнь сражался, объединяя народы, ради которого жаждал уничтожить магию - а та оказалась еще одной стороной той же силы Жизни.  
Все кончилось внезапно: барьер рухнул, и Рал бросился остановить Сестер Тьмы.  
Джегань обнаружил себя на коленях перед Никки. Она что-то говорила, склонившись над ним. Он уловил вопросительные интонации, но был слишком потрясен, чтобы ответить.  
Она была права.  
Она, и этот проклятый Рал, и все те, кто считал жизнь, даже жизнь даже самого жалкого человека, самоценностью.  
Он не понимал только одного: как ему жить с этим осознанием?

Лишившись командования, даже самые тупые из солдат Ордена поняли главное: маги, справившиеся с самим Джеганем и Братством Ордена, сотрут их в порошок, если получат хоть малейший повод. Армия распалась, и толпа двинулась обратно в Древний мир.  
Обитатели Народного дворца неуверенно переглядывались, боясь поверить в то, что еще вчера казалось невозможным. Мир? Победа?!  
Люди впервые за долгое время начали задумываться о восстановлении всего, что было разрушено за время войны. О том, как лучше вернуть все на круги своя, думали и те, на чьи плечи теперь легла обязанность не дать выжившим умереть от голода.

– Что?! – изумился Ричард, поняв, к чему ведет его любимая.  
– Тебя не готовили быть правителем, а меня с детства учили не только военному делу, но и дипломатии, – спокойно напомнила Кэлен. – Иногда правителям ради блага простых людей приходится заключать мир с теми, кто неприятен им самим.  
– "Неприятен" – это слишком мягко сказано.  
– Если Древний мир распадется на отдельные страны, их ждет долгая и разрушительная война. Прежних правителей большинства стран не осталось в живых, как и их наследников: там будет анархия и хаос. Те правители, что по своей воле или из страха признали власть Имперского Ордена, чтобы получить статус наместников и сохранить себе жизнь ценой независимости, вернут себе суверенитет и поспешат напасть на соседей, пользуясь их неспособностью организовать защиту. Пострадает множество людей, и не только в Древнем мире. Жители Нового мира не получат контрибуций, и тогда ближайшие годы нас ждет голод: слишком многое предстоит восстановить, прежде чем мы сможем получать необходимые урожаи...  
– Ты в самом деле считаешь, что мы можем ему доверять? – с сомнением спросил Ричард.  
На самом деле он не просто сомневался – он и передать не мог, насколько плохой ему казалась эта идея.  
– Я считаю, что мы можем доверять Никки. Она хотела с тобой поговорить. Я позову ее, если ты не возражаешь.  
Ричард кивнул. Он пока видел лишь одну причину согласиться. Когда он, вернувшись с победой во дворец, взглянул с внешней стены вниз, на лишившуюся командования армию Ордена, он понял, что означало увиденное им пророчество. Он может уничтожить противника, одержать полную, сокрушительную победу в этой войне, но победа будет горькой. Ричард жил в Алтур-Ранге достаточно, чтобы знать: на стороне врага такие же люди. Добрые, злые, глупые, жестокие, мудрые, наивные – как и везде. Его борьба – не с ними, а с разрушительными догматами Ордена.  
А Ордена больше нет.  
Настало время мира.  
Когда Никки вошла, он напрямик задал главный вопрос:  
– Никки, ты уверена? После всего, что он сделал... Чума в Эйдиндриле, вырезанные города, твое похищение...  
– Ты сам подсказал это решение.  
– Я?!  
– Вернув мне память, ты показал мне женщину, которая делала все в своих силах ради насаждения идеалов Ордена. Она вырезала население целых селений, творила вещи столь ужасные, что в одном городке все покончили с собой, узнав о ее приближении. Потом она похитила тебя и увезла, угрожая смертью Кэлен, если ослушаешься, и год заставила тебя изображать ее мужа. И все же ты простил.  
– Это другое...  
– Нет. Это то же самое. Просто меня ты лучше знаешь.  
Ричард покачал головой, все еще сомневаясь.  
– Я буду там. Я за всем прослежу.  
Это решило дело.

Кэлен на минуту оставила Ричарда, чтобы проводить Никки.  
– Я уже начинала бояться, что он не согласится.  
Никки понимающе улыбнулась:  
– Но согласился же. Ричард прекрасно умеет слышать аргументы, если они достаточно обоснованные.  
– В отличие от некоторых? – улыбнулась Кэлен. – Удачи тебе!  
Она еще долго стояла и смотрела вслед женщине, в существование которой так долго отказывалась верить – женщине, ставшей за эти недели ее лучшей подругой.

Никки вошла в камеру. Джегань хмуро посмотрел на нее. Некоторое время оба молчали.  
– Я не могла остановить удар Зедда, и у меня не было времени объяснить тебе, что попытка драться приведет только к твоей смерти.  
Он явно понимал, что не имел шансов в рукопашной против роты солдат, неуязвимых для магии сноходца. Но это понимание мало что меняло.  
– "На колени"! Как ты додумалась до этого?  
– А как ты додумался стереть мне память? Интересно, что бы ты стал делать, заполучив силу Одена? Сказал бы, что она все же неспособна мне помочь? А в случае чего попытался бы еще раз изменить мои воспоминания, начать сначала в третий раз? Это еще хуже, чем все то, что ты делал со мной раньше.  
– Ты вспомнила... Рал открыл шкатулки?  
– Открыл, чтобы обезвредить Огненную цепь. Но оказалось, что можно было обойтись и без этого: к тому времени она уже практически распалась. Память ко мне вернулась еще прежде, чем Ричард уничтожил заклятье.  
Никки боялась, что никогда не сумеет забыть тот момент, когда она вспомнила, как бесконечно дорог ей Ричард, как сильно она любит его… а затем осознала, что он счастливо женат на Кэлен, которой она тоже от всего сердца желает счастья.  
– И что теперь? – прервал затянувшееся молчание Джегань. – Пришла назвать день казни?  
– Мы обсуждали это, – кивнула она. И, выдержав паузу, добавила: – Я высказалась против.  
Он поднял на нее удивленный взгляд.  
– Расскажи, что произошло, прежде чем рухнул барьер, – она села на каменное ложе, понимая, что разговор предстоит долгий. – Что тебя так поразило?  
Никки очень хорошо помнила свое состояние, когда она увидела статую, которую изваял Ричард, и осознала ту Истину, которую искала всю свою долгую жизнь. В отличие от нее, Джегань всегда был уверен, что знает цену и смысл жизни. То, что стало для нее не только ударом, но и величайшим освобождением, для него явилось сокрушительным откровением. Слушая его рассказ – он часто сбивался, поправлял сам себя, пытаясь лучше сформулировать то, что еще сам не до конца осознал, – Никки вспомнила свою былую уверенность в том, что уж его-то ничто не изменит, не заставит отступить от веры Ордена. Если бы не Огненная цепь, ей никогда не пришло бы в голову спорить с ним. Теперь же она задавалась вопросом о том, смог бы он увидеть в магии Одена то, что увидел, если бы она не породила в нем сомнение в истинности его веры.  
– Что? – раздраженно спросил он, прервав рассказ. – Ты улыбаешься.  
– Прости. Я подумала: чтобы убедить тебя, понадобилась всего лишь самая сильная магия в мире.  
Он кивнул в задумчивости. Ей было непривычно видеть его таким.  
– Что ты думаешь делать теперь? – спросил он.  
– В Древнем мире полно работы. Меня там знают и помнят – и прислушаются ко мне. А прежде, сражаясь за дело Ордена, я успела натворить немало такого, о чем жалею. Я хочу все исправить, насколько смогу.  
– Вытащи меня отсюда, Никки. К Императору они прислушаются не меньше, чем к тебе. Вдвоем мы сможем сделать больше.  
– Ты же не надеешься, что я стану твоей королевой?  
Он посмотрел на нее с такой безграничной усталостью, что она предпочла сменить тему:  
– Учитывая, что ты единолично разделался с Орденом, возможно, нам удастся договориться с Д'Харой и Срединными землями. Они готовы обсудить условия мирного соглашения. Древний мир должен будет выплатить немалые контрибуции. На протяжении ряда лет, конечно, – она жестом остановила его, не позволяя перебить себя. – Он достаточно обширен и богат, чтобы при правильном ведении дел не только прекратить голод во всех областях, но и снабжать Новый мир, пока здесь не будет восстановлено все то, что уничтожила Имперская армия – особенно в Кельтоне, Андерите и...  
– Отравленная вода в Андерите – дело рук Рала!  
– А разгромленные города и фермы – дело рук твоей армии. Ты не в той позиции, чтобы торговаться.  
– Если Рал собирается обсуждать мирное соглашение, пусть сперва предоставит мне нормальные апартаменты, – проворчал Джегань, и Никки поняла, что победила.

– Благодарю, Ваше Превосходительство, – сестра Андреа склонила голову, принимая исчерченные схемами страницы. – Я последую за вами в Древний мир, как только выпишу все необходимые формулы из библиотеки Ралов.  
Вновь поклонившись, она удалилась. Джегань откинулся в кресле, довольный проделанной работой. Разум сестры Андреа был закрыт для него – сестричка была верна Ралу – но для его целей она подходила отлично. Пару лет назад ей исполнилось триста пятьдесят, и она рассчитывала прожить еще как минимум лет пятьсот, когда Ричард взорвал Дворец пророков. Перспектива умереть от старости через какие-то три-четыре десятилетия приводила ее в ужас. Вместе с тем, желание жить долго не означало предавать Рала – она не собиралась причинять вреда ни единой живой душе.  
Брат Нарев, живя во Дворце пророков, изучил заклинание, дарившее его обитателям невероятно длинную жизнь. Много позже он уступил любопытству ученика, чей интерес к магическим плетениям, хоть и сугубо теоретический, мог когда-нибудь оказаться полезен. Джегань неплохо помнил схемы: не обладай сноходцы уникальной памятью, способной сортировать и хранить огромное количество информации, они сходили бы с ума, даже не достигнув полной силы.  
Никки была права, в Древнем мире их ждало много дел. Больше, чем можно переделать за одну человеческую жизнь. Она, конечно, будет в ярости, когда узнает о заклятии, но вряд ли откажется от возможности успеть принести больше пользы, прожив более долгую жизнь в стенах новой резиденции. Так у них будет гораздо больше времени... на все.


End file.
